


A Peculiar Fate

by Prince_Ofluff



Series: The Leaves of Lorien [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No One Ring, Animal Traits, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Happy Ending, Hobbit Courting, M/M, Slow Build, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The youngest nephew under the mountain has been pinning over King Thranduil and Lord Elrond since he was rescued by them as a child. Though he has tried to hide his yearning those closest to him have been all too aware of it. Unknown to him the mated pair have been merely waiting until he came of proper age to court. However Frodo is foolish in his own way and will unknowingly cause much trouble for the two who wish to take him as their mate. Gandalf's unfortunate advice certainly doesn't help matters either. Who knew courting was so difficult?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on Tumblr at princeofluff! :)

_Frodo ran as fast as his swift legs could carry him. He was agile over the rocks and rough terrain and ignored the branches that cruelly struck his face if he were too slow to duck in time. The sound of wild wargs behind him had his heart pounding at an alarming rate. He had only meant to venture outside shortly before returning to Erebor and avoid being missed. He wanted to have the same freedoms his cousins did. Fili and Kili were allowed to wander where they liked, not only because they were older but because of their natural defenses as well. In his foolish attempt to prove he was as strong as they were he had missed the full moon until a howl had sounded close by. Now he was alone and lost in the woods with a whole pack hunting him down. Tears clouded his vision causing his keen eyes to miss an upcoming log and he was upended over it. He could hear the crashing in the bush coming closer and whimpered as he shut his eyes. He hoped his Uncles would not languish long over his folly, they were good and kind and he was too stubborn for his own good._

_A flash of silver had him pulling out of his thoughts of death and peeking his eyes open. A tall form was slashing at the warg that had come charging through the bush and the figure’s talons ripped out its throat before it could so much as snarl in his direction. Frodo blinked as the figure turned and he gazed upon King Thranduil for the first time. He had heard stories of the falcon form his family, but he was still a child and so not permitted to attend high court functions. The King appeared ethereal in the moonlight as his pale hair shown and his skin glowed. His expression turned soft as he looked down at the young fauntling “Little one what are you doing so far from home?”_

_More crashing in the woods had Frodo’s heart speeding up again before another bird landed next to Thranduil. The eagle took a moment to settle his wings before looking upon Frodo with surprise “That is King Thorin’s youngest, Frodo, I believe…”_

_He gathered Frodo up into his arms and it was only then that the fauntling realized he was shaking. The eagle tenderly wiped away the blood on his cheek “Did you go on an adventure little one? Surely you know that the full moon is dangerous…”_

_Lord Elrond tucked him carefully in his arms as he turned “We shall take you home and you will be safe. I have no doubt that your family is very worried by now.” Feeling the strong arms wrapped around him Frodo felt his panic begin to ease and he rested his head against the Lord’s chest. As his eyes fluttered close he found himself thinking that King Thranduil was as beautiful as the moon and that Lord Elrond was like the sky that held it. It was in that moment he decided he would love them forever._

 

The sound of wings fluttering caught Frodo’s attention and he hurriedly ducked around the corner and pressed himself against the wall. He took several steadying breaths before peeking around; his long floppy dark ears trembled as he saw his two obsessions enter the courtyard. King Thranduil and Lord Elrond arrived in tandem as usual. Thranduil’s falcon wings flashed silver in the sunlight as he folded them up against his back, never losing a stride as he continued forward. Elrond’s eagle wings were darker and had patches of lighter color in them but they were no less stunning as he too folded them up and continued on. Frodo was in awe of the way they seemed to communicate without even looking at each other. That was to be expected from mates though. He felt guilt well up in his heart as he tore his gaze away and hurried to the garden. What kind of mongrel was he if he craved two people who so completely belonged to each other?

 

He sat by the poolside and played with the koi fish. He thought they were more sentient than most gave them credit for. The seemed to sense his dour mood and teasingly nipped at his fingers. He gave them several treats to reward them for their kindness. At least they wouldn’t judge him for his shameful imaginings.

“One would not think that a bunny could be capable of such a serious face.”

Startled that he was no longer alone Frodo’s tail twitched anxiously before turning and frowning at his friend “You frightened me.”

Haldir’s face was unrepentant as he put his hand to his chest and bowed mockingly “I’m sorry my little lord but I did call your name twice.” The snow leopard’s tail twitched behind him and his ears flickered against his blond hair in amusement “What has you so distracted today?” His eyes seemed to anticipate the answer to his own question. “Was it them again?”

Nodding miserably Frodo turned his attention back to the pond. The koi had found somewhere else to play under the lilies so he settled for running his fingers through the cold water. “They arrived a few moments ago…stunning as always.” His tone was mournful as he recalled his fleeting glimpse.

Settling beside his friend Haldir caressed his tail against Frodo’s cheeks “You need not languish away like this my lord. Simply tell them of your intentions and let them decide.” His tone was soft and careful; he had argued this point many times to ease his friend’s suffering.

Jumping to his feet Frodo’ s tail twitched frantically “And have myself revealed as a lecher?! My uncles wouldn’t know what to do with me…I would only shame them with my actions.” Softly he added “They are like twin stars sparkling in the sky, and I am but a lowly toad loathsome for even gazing upon them.”

Humming to himself Haldir contented himself with the fact that he had tried. He wished to point out that Frodo was an angel to his uncles in comparison to Fili and Kili. The two had caused enough nightmares between themselves that he was fairly sure Frodo could ask for anything and it would be granted.

“I do not believe that King Thorin would be one to judge…” He trailed off when he saw Frodo’s expression. The little one was determined to be miserable if it meant that he wouldn’t trouble anyone. Haldir wondered if he would have to resort to a higher power. His friend and lord seemed determined to suffer in silence. Something that he could simply not allow. He caught a glimpse of two figures in the corner of his eyes and hid a private smile. He did not think that all was as hopeless as Frodo believed.

 

Thranduil turned away from the sight at the fountain. He had hoped to have a moment with the young lord alone but his chance had been foiled by the snow leopard. He absently soothed his feathers as he watched Haldir’s tail caress Prince Frodo’s round cheek. Were those tears glistening on his soft flesh? What had disturbed him so? He wished he could have simply kissed the abominations away but they had not properly begun their courting. They had come today in fact to ask King Thorin permission to court his youngest nephew. Lord Elrond seemed confident that the Consort would take their side, but all knew how protective the King was of his youngest. Who would not be? Fili was a fine lion with impressive battle prowess and Kili being a panther and having keen archer eyes they would certainly cause little worry. But Frodo, like his uncle, was a herbivore… which led to the carnivores in his family being extremely diligent.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his mate for centuries looking calmly at him “It would not do for us to be late.”

Though Elrond was the calmer more rational of the two Thranduil was pleased to see he was not unaffected by the sight at the fountain. They would get this audience over quickly so that they could pursue Frodo openly and prevent any…usurpers from challenging them.

 

“I cannot believe they have come to ask my approval of their courting.” Thorin growled to himself as he put his braids into order. His ears swerved with anticipation, on high alert because of the interest in his youngest pup. He had long suspected that Frodo was pining after the mated pair, but as he so often did he suffered in silence. Only Haldir, Frodo’s loyal companion, had tried to break through with no success to date.

Bilbo came up behind him and fixed a braid in the back “You make it all sound so terrible. Frodo will be ecstatic when he discovers they want to court him! He has waited so long and so patiently…” Bilbo trailed off his tall rabbit ears drooping slightly as he remembered the long faces that Frodo had unsuccessfully tried to hide. Cheering at the thought that would soon change he patted Thorin on the back “Now come along, it won’t due to be late; goodness knows your nephews have probably already cornered them and have started their own sort of ‘interrogation’.”

“Why are they only my nephews when they are being difficult?” Thorin pulled Bilbo close and nuzzled his neck playfully. He rather liked the thought of those birds being left to his nephew’s mercy.

“Because they get their stubborn pig headedness from you of course. Come along.”

The wolf pouted at his play being interrupted. His mood was lighter as they left their chambers. Despite not being pleased with the choice of his youngest he could not deny it would be good to see Frodo in light spirits once again. Damn birds. After all as Bilbo so loved to point out, he had no room to talk.

 

“Now announcing his highness Thorin Oakensheild, King Under the Mountain and his Consort Bilbo Baggins of the Shire.”

The herald then went to announce their visitors “King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm and Lord Elrond of Rivendell.”

He was about to put away his scrolls when he made a small sigh and continued “Now introducing Heir’s Apparent Fili and Kili Durin Sons of Dis.”

The two strolled in late and took their seats by the throne. Their tails were up and their ears stiff as they stared down the two birds who wished to court their little cousin. They had meant to get here earlier to frighten away the birds, but had been too distracted by each other to manage. They settled for intimidating looks instead.

 

There was a strained silence lasting for several long moments before Thorin finally broke it “You have come here today with the intention to begin courting my youngest nephew. Is that true?” Thorin said the words carefully and let his sharp teeth peek through on the last few words.

Fili and Kili were doing little better than their Uncle as they glared down the birds and held each other’s hands tightly. The entire affair would have devolved from there if it was not for Bilbo stopping a feud before it began.

“Of course they are. It’s been long known that Frodo has been pinning away for them. A secret known to all with eyes that can see at least. What we need to discuss is how to go about it. It’s highly rare for a mated couple to take on a third and I for one want to know it’s for the right reasons.” He narrowed his eyes at Thorin effectively shutting his mate up before turning to their guests “I want to know that you are not doing this out of obligation. It’s true that despite his intentions Frodo has not succeeding in hiding his admirations for you both. He is young yet and if you are content with your union I would not want you to disturb that. With time he could learn to love another…”

Lord Elrond appreciated the Consorts wise words and certainly liked him better than the King. He parted his lips to reassure him when his own mate interrupted him.

“We have waited long years until Frodo came of proper age. We did not reveal our knowledge of his affections or the existence of our own in fear it would ruin his reputation. We have come now to seek permission to court him and are not leaving until we have it.” Thranduil’s were as sharp and quick as his talons and Elrond prayed to the High Ones for patience, the Consort was not the only one with a difficult mate.

Thorin snarled at the implied threat and his heirs had their own fangs bared before Bilbo slapped his thigh “Stop that, that won’t get us anywhere and it makes you look incredibly foolish.” Bilbo stared down his mate until the wolf had hidden his canines again. “Good.” He then turned his attentions back to the two kneeling in front of them.

He could see that it was irritating Thranduil to be in such a position while Elrond was patiently waiting it out. It was a perfectly proper stance to hold when one was asking for permission to court. Especially if the one they intended to court was a herbivore. He smiled warmly as he thought of the look of joy Frodo would wear when they declared themselves to him personally. “I appreciate you taking his reputation into consideration. I can see that you care very much for my nephew and if he accepts we of course give you permission to court him.” A sharp look at Thorin had him choking on his words before he could interrupt “Of course because of your stations you will have to have chaperones present at all times you are together with him until it’s completed.”

 

Bowing their heads Elrond and Thranduil had expected such a condition to be in place. It would be shameful for all of them if at least one chaperone was not present. They exchanged a look between them, now they would have their chance to ease young Frodo’s fears and take him as their own. As one they turned back to the royal family and said “We accept.”

 

 


	2. Suspense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story!

 

 

King Thranduil and Lord Elrond were given a grand chamber close to the Royal Family’s Wing. The official announcement of their courtship to Frodo would be given tomorrow. For now they could finally rest knowing they had been granted approval and that they could begin what they had waited so long for.

As the moonlight dappled into the chamber Thranduil cast aside his clothing as he lay back against the bed, his wings closed against his back. He smiled fondly as the dark eagle joined him and also removed his garments; but left his wings open wide. Elrond caged his fair mate with his arms as he leaned down and kissed him tenderly “At last…” He murmured against his King’s lips.

Thranduil faintly trembled but returned the kiss. His fragile movements were him straining to control himself as he dug his talons into the soft bedding. They would have to become masters of control if they were to take the young herbivore into their bed. Elrond pulled away and gently caressed his mate’s cheek “We cannot afford our blood lust to get the better of us love. If you must bite, bite me, if you must scratch, scratch me. He will not be able to bare the pain.”

Often the woodland King found himself admiring and even envious of his darker mate’s control. When carnivores engaged in mating acts they often had the desire to bite or tear into their mate. It happened often in the height of passion and it brought mutual pleasure to both carnivores as each often injured the other. However if they were to take a herbivore into their bed…their bloodlust could be too much for the young one to bear…or the sight and smell of blood could work them into a frenzy that the smaller mate would not be able to defend against. More than one such pairing had ended in tragedy.

Knowing the dark thoughts that were clouding his love’s mind Elrond nipped his shoulder to get his attention “We can control it. We will control it. Did you see the consort? Not a trace of fear next to his wolf mate. We will have that with Frodo _meleth_.”

Wrapping his arms around Elrond’s shoulders Thranduil let his talons out a little more and dug them into his mate’s flesh “With you I can do anything.”

Elrond growled in approval as he captured Thranduil’s lips once again. He bit harshly into the soft flesh as his own claws came out to tear along the pale form of his mate. They would not be able to indulge like this often, but for now they could relish in it. He would never regret bringing Frodo in, he only hoped they could control their darker instincts.

Thranduil arched against the bed as he embraced the pain. He gasped and gave an answering growl of his own as he reached up and tangled his fist in Elrond’s long hair. He briefly imagined petting soft curls instead but was brought back to the present as Elrond turned and bit his wrist. He spread his legs in submission as Elrond gently prepared him. Despite all else his dark mate was always kind in this regard. Never rushing his preparation and making sure his claws were retracted when he began. Soon enough he was ready and the King gave an impatient thrust of his hips “Now _meleth_!”

 

 

 

“They are staying in Erebor!?” Frodo’s plate was upended as he stared at Haldir.

Haldir’s tail waved back and forth as he savored the secret he was keeping from his friend. Frodo would find out tonight when it was announced. There would be a feast to celebrate and if the prince were to learn of it now he would spend the whole day fretting. As it was he would be quite distracted simply knowing they were staying so close.

“Indeed it seems their visit is an extended one and they were given the Blue Chambers to reside in.” Those chambers were the envy of any guest in Erebor. Due to their location so close to the Royal Family Wing they were only given to those held in highest esteem.

Frodo’s ears twitched a little at that information “So close? Why would Uncle Thorin give them those rooms? Uncle Bilbo must have done it…I hope Uncle Thorin wasn’t too mean to them.”

Again Haldir had to remind himself that the surprise would be all the better if Frodo were informed at the feast. It wouldn’t do to spoil it now even if Frodo’s words made him bite his lip in amusement. “Who’s to say how their minds work. Now my lord as you are now aware that there is to be a feast tonight it would not do for you to be unprepared.”

A pained expression crossed Frodo’s face “Dancing lessons?”

A feral smile was part of Haldir’s answer “Dancing lessons.”

 

 

Waiting a whole day to announce their intent should have seemed easy in comparison to the years before. Instead it seemed as though the day was unending and Thranduil was not known for his patience. He strode down the hallway distracting himself for the moment by sending a missive to see if his son would be present for the announcement.

He had been very blessed to have Legolas as his hatchling. The young Falcon seemed to adapt easily to the idea of Frodo being his father’s second mate. Though of course he could not resist pointing out that his new mate would be younger than his son. Thranduil had primly informed him that he tried not to dwell on that information. Birds aged differently was all. Legolas had simply laughed and gave his father his blessing.

He paused on his mission when he saw Frodo in a sitting room with that snow leopard, Haldir, he believed his name was. All the furniture had been moved to provide more space as the two danced together. Frodo’s larger feet made him clumsy but Haldir was deft enough to move around them. Darkly Thranduil wondered how many times it took for the leopard to become that adept with Frodo. Just when he was nearly driven to interrupt Frodo suddenly flung himself away from Haldir and his expression was red with frustration.

“It’s no use! I’ve never been a good dancer and now they’re going to see and I’ll be so embarrassed and why did we have to have a feast _tonight_?”

Hiding his mirth to spare his friend’s feelings Haldir calmly rested a hand on his shoulder “Come now you’re not so bad anymore. You’ve gotten to be much more graceful with your feet than when we first began. Besides my lord, birds are used to people being less graceful than themselves, they find it very amusing and are not at all judgmental.”

Instead of being relieved Frodo flung himself face first into a couch and buried his face into a pillow as he mumbled something angrily.

Seeming to be used to these dramatics Haldir was not phased “Young master you know I cannot hear you like that.”

Frodo picked his head up, his face still red but at least appearing calmer “I don’t want to be amusing to them…I want…” He gave a frustrated noise and put his head back in the pillow.

Haldir sat down next to him and gently stroked his back “King Thranduil and Lord Elrond are announcing the purpose of their visit tonight at the feast. I am sure they will be far too distracted to take note of your dancing my lord, so please do not be upset.”

 

Realizing he had lingered longer than he intended Thranduil pulled himself away from the sight and hurried down the hall. He had been jealous of Haldir’s closeness to Frodo though it was rumored that he was in love with another. To see Frodo that anxious over _them_ …It made something inside of him purr with pleasure. Tonight they would put all those fears to rest when they announced their intent to court.

 

Watching the falcon leave out of the corner of his eye Haldir wondered if Thranduil thought himself sly. Instead he was amused that they were just as eager to court Frodo as he was to pine after them. Tonight would be most interesting indeed.

That was if he could motivate his lord to get properly dressed and actually _attend_.

 

 

That night after all the guests had gathered King Thorin grudgingly gave attention to their visitors. He still seemed less than pleased about the match but a swift kick from his mate reminded him that he had already granted his blessing…more or less.

Frodo stood in the back of the crowd, wanting to watch the object of his affections without being watched. He couldn’t shake the feeling that everyone there knew something he didn’t. He was constantly being pushed forward much to his confusion. Nearly everyone at court new that he was shy and reserved and that it was not unusual for him to seclude himself.

His cousins were less covert about their schemes as they simply dragged him up to the front. They were exchanging smiles that made his tail twitch in nervousness. If Fili and Kili were in on what was going on he doubted that would be good for him. He looked to his Uncle Bilbo for reassurance and was relieved to see him smiling warmly at him. If it were something bad surely Uncle Bilbo would be more cross? He did not worry too much about how Uncle Thoirn appeared unhappy, sometimes Uncle Bilbo said that was simply how his face looked.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he did not notice everyone’s stares until Kili elbowed him harshly in the side. Startle Frodo looked up and saw that King Thranduil and Lord Elrond were standing directly before him with expectant looks in their eyes. Frodo’s mouth dropped open in shock and was saved from further embarrassment as Fili whispered into his ear “They just announced they intend to court you and are waiting for your answer…though from the heat on your cheeks I’m certain they already have it.”

Flushing even darker from the teasing Frodo looked around and saw the entire court looking at him with amusement and affection. His tail twitched as he found the strength to look back at the two he had been in love with ever since he was a child “I…I would be honored to accept your suit my lords.”

 

In unison they bowed to Frodo as the court broke out into applause.

 

In the background Haldir rolled his eyes and muttered “Finally.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it so far!


	3. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fluffy work!

 

 

 

The next morning the Royal Wing was bursting with excitement while Bilbo tried to get ready for his day as usual he listened as his mates and older nephews plotted to be the chaperones for Frodo’s courting.

“We will frighten off these birds and find Frodo a suitable mate!” Kili nearly purred as he nuzzled against Fili’s hair.

Thorin was nodding with approval “Indeed with us there it will be impossible for them to seduce him any further. Perhaps then Frodo will see reason and call off the engagement.”

Having quiet enough of this Bilbo gave one last brush to his tail before slowly turning and narrowing his eyes on the carnivores

“You will be doing no such thing. As it happens I have already appointed a Chaperone for Frodo. If need be I will provide another one but you three are certainly never to be alone with them.” Unable to resist the temptation Bilbo stamped his foot “I can’t believe that you three are so self centered you don’t see how happy they make Frodo. All three of them have waited so long and patiently for this chance and now you just want to see it ruined because of your petty rivalries. I have to say I’m quite disappointed.”

As his tirade went on the royalty before him seemed to shrink until finally Kili held up his hands in supplication with his ears and tail low “We’re sorry Uncle Bilbo…it’s just that Frodo is our youngest and we have the right to be protective.” He pressed against Bilbo until the hare caved and gave him a hug and a fond pat on the head. Not far behind his mate Fili nuzzled Bilbo until he too got a bit of affection

“I understand that lads but being protective doesn’t give you the right to decide his happiness.” The Princes seemed properly abashed as they twinned their tails together and looked at each other.

Bilbo didn’t have to say it outright but there had been many who were against the Princes being mated to each other. Thorin and Bilbo had handled the political side stating cases where such a thing had occurred. Frodo had been their moral support telling them that he didn’t see anything wrong with their love.

The Princes left realizing their Uncles needed some time together. When the chamber door shut behind them Bilbo rounded on his own mate “Thorin…it will be twice as hard on Frodo if he doesn’t have your support on this.”

Thorin’s ears were on the defensive as he looked at his mate. There were several emotions coursing through him at once and he didn’t know which one to give voice to. “He’s just so young…” He finally said as his ears lowered and his tail wavered behind him “They have more experience, they’ve been mated to each other for centuries…”

Reaching up to caress his mate’s ears Bilbo smiled fondly “My sappy wolf. This is what Frodo wants and I’m sure that Thranduil and Elrond have given the implications proper consideration. They are not the types to be frivolous with their emotions. As you said they’ve been steadfastly mated to each other for centuries. Perhaps during all that time they knew something was missing and didn’t know what it was until they rescued Frodo.”

Mentioning their first meeting with Frodo seemed to get Thorin on the right track. He remembered that dark night when they had discovered Frodo was missing. It had taken them hours to find his map and plans to go to the outer boarder. In all his planning Frodo had forgotten the full moon and it had weighed heavily on Throin’s mind as he tried to find his youngest pup.

 

_“Dwalin, Balin I need you to round up the guards. Frodo is missing and we believe he is headed to the northern border.”_

_Dwalin bowed his head quickly before going to summon his best men. The Princes all held a special place in their hearts but Frodo was the only one who had no natural weapons to aide him should he come to harm. It was with that thought his steps doubled and he called out the alarm._

_Balin looked properly shaken at the news “Yer certain of this?” He asked though he had no doubt that Thorin had explored every option before coming to this conclusion._

_The King gave a curt nod “We found his maps tucked away in his room. None of them detailed him being gone this late or taking the full moon into account we must find him before…” His voice trailed off as he remembered Bilbo’s face paling as he realized his nephew was out there with the feral wargs on a full moon._

_“Before the wargs find him.” Balin finished with a long sigh he too hurried to gather what support he could. The hour was late but there would be no one who would refuse to help find the youngest Prince. He only hoped they would find him in time._

_When Thorin saw King Thranduil and Lord Elrond enter his halls he gave a growl of agitation “I have no time for your visits. My nephew is missing so either join to search or leave us be.” His irritation was doubled when he saw the way Thranduil raised a brow at his words and Elrond poorly hid a smirk._

_It was fortunate that Elrond, who was the more diplomatic, chose to speak “Your highness that is why we have come. We were out hunting when we found ourselves a little bunny.” The dark eagle moved his wings which had been enclosed protectively over him. In his arms lay Frodo sound asleep. Aside from a few light scratches and the faint traces of tears he seemed no worse for wear. “We found him running from a pack of wargs. We were able to intervene before it was too late.”_

_Shakily Thorin bowed his head as he tenderly took his youngest nephew from Elrond’s grasp. He spent a few quiet moments sniffing him over and giving him soft kisses to ensure that his pup was alright. He tucked him close to his chest before looking at the birds. “We are in your debt my Lords.”_

_The words were ones he thought he would never say, but having his nephew warm in safe in his arms the price of them mattered little._

_They had refused to stay the night citing that they had to return to King Thranduil’s realm before morning. Bilbo had tried to encourage them to stay but he had been so distracted with the return of his nephew that his heart wasn’t really in it._

_That night all five of them slept in Thorin’s bed. Fili and Kili cradling Frodo between them and Bilbo and Thorin on either side._

 

 

Looking at Bilbo and knowing in his heart that his mate was right Thorin bowed his head “Very well…I will try not to interfere. I’m afraid that is the best I can do.”

Bilbo looked pleased at his mate and gave him a tender kiss “That is all I ask for.”

With the matter settled Thorin brought himself to ask “Who did you appoint as Chaperone?”

Bilbo seemed surprised it needed to be asked at all “The only one besides me with common sense, Balin of course.”

 

Frodo looked at Balin nervously. He liked the older advisor immensely and he had been his tutor as a child. He knew that Bilbo had done the right thing by appointing Balin as he was the least likely to meddle and would only be there to observe that the rules of courtship were being followed. “Do I look alright?” Frodo burst out when his impatience couldn’t hold any longer.

Taking in the youngest Prince in his brown pants, customary lack of shoes, white silk shirt and dark green vest Balin gave a nod of approval “You look just fine lad don’t fret. Though in my opinion both you and the consort should wear gems.”

This was a long standing opinion of the entire court. Even Fili and Kili wore fine pieces though they were subdued in nature they were made out of the finest metals and gems found in Erebor’s rich minds. “I have my royal braid in.” Frodo said with only a touch of petulance. On the right side of his temple was a braid that ended with a mithril clip that had a deep blue sapphire in it. It matched the one that all the royals wore; even Bilbo had his tucked away in his curls.

Balin seemed to be only slightly appeased but he smiled none the less.

They entered the gardens were Thranduil and Elrond were waiting. Frodo could hardly believe this was happening as Balin stepped away to provide some space and Elrond and Thranduil each took a hand to escort him. “We thought a walk through the gardens would make you more comfortable with us.” Thranduil murmured even as he could not tear his eyes away from Frodo’s face. He was blushing so prettily it was hard to ignore.

Elrond managed to keep a slightly better hold of himself “I understand this must all seem sudden to you…but we want you to know we have intended to court you for a long while and have only waited until you came of age.” A little overwhelmed Frodo tightened his hold on them minutely and the action was returned.

He turned his face away shyly “I had thought that my fantasies were to remain only that. I find myself struggling to believe that this is real.”

Thranduil released his hold on Frodo’s arm to gently tilt his face upwards to look at them “We are not the sort to trifle with your feelings young Prince. This is indeed very real and so are our intentions.” Thranduil could not resist the temptation to trace his thumb against those soft lips. A moment hung between them before he gently released his grasp and returned to his hold on Frodo’s arm.

Elrond cast a glance at Balin but the older chaperone seemed untroubled by the contact as he examined some roses. The Consort had been wise indeed with his choice. The old ram would be sympathetic to Frodo as a fellow herbivore but he had his horns to fight off those he had to.

The walk through the gardens was pleasant and Elrond could not resist stringing a few white flowers together to lace into Frodo’s hair. The bunny was embarrassed and mumbled he was not a woman thank you. But he kept the flowers and continuously touched the soft petals with gentle fingers.

At the end of their walk Elrond decided to steal a touch of his own as he caught Frodo’s fingers “Would you care to join us for lunch tomorrow?”

It was obvious that the young Prince wanted to say yes immediately, but then he remembered himself and glanced at Balin who smiled and gave a nod. “I would love to my lords!”

Thranduil leaned in and carefully blocked Balin’s view as he pressed a kiss to Frodo’s hair “We shall see you then little one.”

 

They returned to the garden entrance where they bid farewell and Frodo nearly knocked over Balin in his excitement “Lunch tomorrow!”

The ram merely shook his head “Indeed, now we’d best get you back to your uncles. I’ve no doubt that Thorin has worked himself into a proper state by now.”

 

Frodo agreed but could not hide his pleasure as he already planned his first courting gift.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the story!


	4. Adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait! But I've been working on this and my other stories steadily so don't worry about updates!

 

 

Frodo had never been more certain that it was his fate to die of embarrassment.

 

After a thrilling walk through the gardens with his intendeds he had set right to work preparing his first courting gift for them. The first gift was an introduction, there were no rules for it other than it should symbolize the hope of the relationship and should show some depth for his emotions. Frodo stared at the blank sheet of paper before him; he had decided to start by either making a list or sketching out ideas for his gift and instead ran straight into a wall of self doubt.

What on this green earth could _he_ possibly prepare for them that could encompass all of the emotions they evoked in him? How was he supposed to show them that he was worthy of their bond? Surely anything he made would far pale in comparison to their first gift that he would have no choice but to withdraw in shame.

Was he being overdramatic? Sometimes Uncle Thorin had moods and Uncle Bilbo said he was being too theatrical. Frodo looked down at his hands and tried to think reasonably as a good bunny ought to. His gift should to be sensible, Uncle Bilbo would like that. Uncle Thorin was the one for loud proclamations and dazzling gifts but Uncle Bilbo had a talent for creating something small and meaningful. It was then that the answer came to him.

 

When Frodo arrived for the luncheon he carried with him a small velvet box. The Royal Jeweler had looked at him with confusion when he asked for a fine box but not anything to put in it. Frodo’s long floppy ears were twitching with pride as he thought about how perfect his gift was. His little tail too was in movement as he hurried to meet up with Balin.

The old ram smiled when he saw Frodo coming and was quick to see the box in his hand “Your first gift? Must be somethin’ special to have you in a mood.”

Frodo didn’t want to spoil the surprise; birds had keen hearing after all, and simply nodded with a smug smile. “I think it’s quite a fitting gift.”

Elrond and Thranduil were waiting when Frodo and Balin arrived. They too seemed to have brought their first courting gift with them as they each held a small long box. Frodo’s ears twitched with curiosity but he remembered his manners and bowed formally before his nerves could get the better of him “I present you with my first courting gift. I fervently hope it is deserving of your praise.” His rabbit Uncle would be proud for remembering his manners.

For a moment there was a stunned silence and Frodo was afraid his strength would give out. Finally the small velvet box was taken from his hands. He remained bowing and waited as he heard the box’s lid open and then waited a moment more as no response came. Finally, when he thought his heart was going to give out, a slender hand cupped his chin and forced him to look up.

Both Elrond and Thranduil had unreadable expressions as they stared down at him. They each held a tuft of his fur that he had selected from his tail. Each piece had been carefully brushed until the fur shone and then braided into a ring. Thranduil was the first to regain himself, caressing Frodo’s cheek as he spoke “You honor us with your gift. It would please us to present our own in return.”

At his words Elrond seemed to recover and they both revealed that the long boxes held one of their feathers. Thranduil’s was bright and shining while Elrond’s was ebony dark. Frodo stared at them in awe before he realized that Elrond was gently touching his hair “We know that your family favors braids…it would you allow us to braid these into your hair? So that all who look upon you would know that you are claimed?”

A bit of his strength returned to him. For the first time it truly dawned on Frodo that they were as eager to mate with him as he was with them. He felt his heart flutter in his chest and he nodded eagerly, gaining a bit more confidence in himself “That would please me greatly my lords.”

Frodo finished their luncheon and he walked away feeling quite accomplished with himself and a little more confidence in his step.

 

 

“Braids.” Thorin nearly choked on his wine before setting down his goblet. It would be best to avoid making a disgrace of himself, even if he was only in front of his family.

“Yes braids Thorin it’s not that difficult of a concept to grasp.” Bilbo said with exasperation before turning to Frodo “Please continue.”

Not minding the interruption Frodo beamed “I thought it would be meaningful to give them something of myself to show the depth of my feelings. I selected two tufts of fur from my tail and after brushing them to shine I braided them into two rings. I never expected to receive their feathers in return and to don them in my hair!” As he spoke he tossed his hair making his feathers flutter in the light as they hung on his left temple.

Fili and Kili looked as though they were going to be sick as they stared at Frodo. There was the blush of love on his cheeks and they were struggling with the source of his happiness also being the source of most of their uncle’s ire. Finally they settled on sitting quietly after a distinctly pointed look from Bilbo. They respected uncle Thorin of course, but they feared their rabbit uncle more.

Deciding that his little cousin’s happiness was worth more than his distaste for bird’s Kili smiled and raised his goblet for a toast “A blessing on your courtship. That such fine warriors would choose my cousin to court is a sign of their good taste.” Fili smiled and rose his goblet as well which was followed by Bilbo, and after a moment, Thorin.

Frodo thought he was fit to burst with happiness. Here he was surrounded by his family who loved him, giving him their blessing on his courtship to the two birds he had loved since he could remember. It was more than he had ever dreamed possible. He never wanted this night to end.

 

It was later in the privacy of his rooms that Kili’s innocent words came back to haunt him. Warriors? Of course Thranduil and Elrond were leaders to their people; and leader’s often had to fight to protect their people. Frodo had been taught to fight of course; no member of the royal family could risk not knowing how to defend themselves. He had never needed to fight in a battle before; Thorin ruled a peaceful Erebor and with Uncle Bilbo so good at negotiations that both parties were always pleased. There was no need for bloodshed or violence and Frodo had always felt blessed because of that.

Fili and Kili were known for their might of course. Fili was gifted with his twin swords and had won many competitions and games. Kili was unusually talented with a bow and arrow and his only rivals could be found with the keen sighted birds. What could he do? He played conkers with his uncle but that was not the same. His very nature recoiled at the thought of violence and bloodshed and because Uncle Bilbo felt the same he never felt left out.

Now thinking about it his earlier confidence from lunch seemed to vaporize. He was a mere child in comparison to them. This was made more obvious by his sheltered life. Would he be an embarrassment to stand next to them? He was well educated, as one would expect in his standing. Yet he had only just come of age, too young to have done anything truly notable yet.

His spirit once again flared. _Yet_. He still had time to prove himself. He had a second gift and his first had been a great success. That was no small feat when one was courting to avian lords! He knew that if he were truly going to prove himself with his second gift he would have to do something astounding. Something that no one suspected. There was only one place he could go to find an opportunity like that.

 

“Young Frodo! It’s been some time since I’ve seen you. You’ve been quite a busy lad from my understanding. Handling a duel courtship is no easy matter after all.” Gandalf smiled as he settled down in Frodo’s rooms as the bunny poured them some red wine.

“That’s exactly why I’ve asked you here this evening Gandalf. I have given my first gift and it has been accepted. But I am unworldly in comparison to Lord Elrond and Thranduil…I was hoping you might know of some adventures that need adventuring?”

Gandalf took a puff of his pipe as he considered Frodo for a moment. Finally he let the smoke loose and watched as it shifted into a dragon. “Well my lad the only trouble I know of is a being named Smaug living in the ancient kingdom of Moria. Your Uncle Thorin should count himself lucky that Smaug found a home in the mines instead of coming here to Erebor and wrecking his desolation.”

Frodo’s eyes were wide. He had heard his Uncle talk of Moria and how it had been a jewel kingdom before something had chased the kin that had settled there off. The stories were always very vague about what sort of creature it was but it seemed that Gandalf knew a bit of it. Gandalf continued speaking, not realizing that Frodo was listening with rapt attention to every word. “Of course that was long ago, there is no doubt in my mind that the creature has since died. But fear of the unknown is a powerful thing, no doubt someone needs to merely go looking about and they will discover the kingdom uninhabited. It would be a prize indeed for whoever could claim it for their own.”

A kingdom. It was certainly the stuff of legends if Frodo could claim an entire kingdom for his intendeds. There would be songs and ballads written about them. He would see Thorin look at him with the same pride he saw when he looked at Fili and Kili. Frodo no longer wanted to live his quiet and safe life in Erebor. There was a kingdom to be claimed and he felt a fire burning in his bloods. It would be a simple matter of venturing out and ensuring it was uninhabited and then returning to court and informing the world it was claimed for Lord Elrond and King Thranduil.

He would go.

But he did not know the way.

“Gandalf…would you have a map to this kingdom? I’ve studied many of them with Uncle Bilbo and I’m quite good at reading.” Frodo knew that Fili and Kili would be proud of the amount of innocence he put into his voice.

“Of course, it’s always handy to have a map young Frodo. You have your uncle’s curiosity. I was part of the reason he came to Erebor you know…Now let’s see...” Gandalf went into the details of what such a journey would require and Frodo listened to every word. Of course the wizard thought they were having a theoretical discussion, unaware of Frodo’s intent. The long quiet fire in his blood was now roaring and he knew of the need to hunt that his cousins and uncle talked about. This was something that was far from respectable. Uncle Bilbo would never approve. If Uncle Thorin ever stopped being angry with him he would no doubt applaud and Fili and Kili would just beam with pride.

 

That night he returned to his room and began gathering the supplies that Gandalf had listed. It took no time at all and he made sure to pack many handkerchiefs. At last there was only one thing left to do. He would need to set out while it was still dark or he would never get passed the front gate. He would have to write a letter explaining himself to his family and one to his beloveds so they would know he was not abandoning them. Finally the reality of what he was doing sunk in and as Frodo made sure the letters were neatly presented he laughed to himself “I’m going on an adventure!” Then he slipped into the darkness and was gone, bunnies could be quite silent on their feet when they wanted.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Companions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update and some more characters! Thank you for the Kudos!

 

 

 

Haldir felt he should have known this was going all too smoothly. He had known Frodo since the day he was born. He should have expected some sort of harebrained ( _literally_ ) scheme to somehow prove himself. Instead he had thought that perhaps his friend had managed to find faith in his own worth and manage to go through the courtship without turning it into some kind of catastrophe.

He should have known better. _Thorin_ was his uncle after all.

Now he watched as the private court being held slowly degraded into a war council. He sighed and let his tail and ears twitch to show his irritation as he stepped forward between the arguing royalty “Excuse me my lords but instead of sitting around and casting blame should we not simply go after Frodo? Before something else does?”

Bilbo was grateful to have someone else arguing for common sense. He was still terrified in his heart of hearts over Frodo’s safety, but he had to be the voice of reason or this would all fall to madness. “Haldir is right; we must gather together and go after him.” His words did quiet those gathered as they all pondered the same silent question who would stay and who would go?

Bilbo wisely insisted that everyone take the night to rest. Frodo had a head start on him but he wouldn’t travel in the dark. There were murmurs of disagreement but none could rightly say it wasn’t true. Bilbo was just glad everyone was too distracted by their own worries to notice his trembling. Thorin pressed surely against his back and nuzzled his neck “We should rest too love.”

He knew that his wolf mate was right. It was reasonable and yet Bilbo found his worry making him completely unreasonable. “Thorin…”

Thorin didn’t need more to understand what his mate needed “I know.”

 

 

They retreated to their rooms, once they were alone Bilbo’s resolve faded and his trembling took over. Thorin wrapped his arms securely around his mate and nuzzled his neck “He is not a child any longer, he has experience and strength, the woods hold less dangers for him now than they did as a fauntling.”

Nodding but still numb Bilbo relaxed against his mate “Why did he do it?” His voice was soft but broke slightly wondering why his nephew would feel the need to do this. Frodo always seemed to measure himself up to those around him and found himself wanting.

Thorin growled and guided his mate to their bed “I do not understand his reasoning either. Perhaps this courtship came at the right time after all. Now he has two strong warriors determined to protect him, even from himself if need be.”

To hear Thorin saying anything kindly about the avians certainly showed his stress. Still when Bilbo pushed his worry and terror aside he could see a certain romance to it. A young and untested youth going forth and claiming an ancient kingdom for his beloveds…and said beloveds going after him to keep him safe and thus proving their love to one another. It would make a very romantic story indeed, if only it wasn’t his nephew at the center.

Thorin pushed him down against the bed and bit his neck softly to bring him back from his dark thoughts. “How do you want this?”

Twinning his arms around Thorin’s neck and smiling into his warm skin Bilbo let his fear fade for now. There would be time enough for that later, right now he had a mate determined to make love to him and he would be foolish to refuse. “I need…” Ever since Thorin had hurt him he always asked what Bilbo wanted. It was sweet and meant the world that his mate was so considerate, but sometimes Bilbo hated the hesitance he saw in Thorin’s gaze. It had been an accident and Bilbo had long forgiven and would have forgotten if it didn’t haunt his mate so. “I need you to mark me Thorin.”

The rough thrust of Thorin’s hips told him what his words were doing to his mate. Bilbo smiled and hoped that one day he wouldn’t have to ask anymore. As sharp teeth bit his neck and the hard slide of his mate’s member against his own vanished the rest of his thoughts as Thorin’s claws tore their clothing away. Bilbo would have to see if someday he could train Thorin to spare his clothes at least a little.

 

 

 

The mood in the Blue Chambers was dim as Thranduil looked out into the night and Elrond paced in the background. They each held the fur ring that Frodo had made for them. The dark fur still shone in the muted light from the tender care their intended had used when making them. Thranduil stroked his finger along the small braid and thought of how patient Frodo must have been to make this so well. He felt some small comfort that Frodo had their feathers in his hair. Not many would mistake what those feathers meant and whom they belonged to. Still…it was far too reminiscent of their first meeting for the king to find any peace.

“He is no longer a fauntling.” Elrond said softly in the background, trying to convince himself or Thranduil the falcon did not know.

His point was valid, young and untested as Frodo may be he was not untrained at least. Thranduil kept his grip gentle on the ring but he promised that he would not allow this to happen a third time. Frodo would be brought to see his self worth. After all it was not as if he and Elrond courted just _anyone_ as their third.

Elrond came up behind him and pressed against his back. His own thoughts were following Frodo through the woods and of that fateful meeting long ago. Now he reminded himself he was not an intruder on a family concern. This time he and Thranduil had a right to be involved, and be involved they would. "Let us get some rest, tomorrow we depart after him."

 

 

Frodo thought he wouldn’t mind being on an adventure so much if only it weren’t so _uncomfortable_. His clothing had gotten wet from sleeping on the ground and the damp cloth chafed against his skin. His stomach rumbled unhappily reminding him that he had not yet had second breakfast. Of course on recounting his supplies Frodo realized if his food were to last he would have to do with only three meals a day! Lean indeed but to take any more would have caused suspicion and alerted everyone before he was far enough away.

His feet were bare as he walked over the terrain, they at least were happy with his thick soles keeping him protected and the tuft of fur on top of them giving warmth. He had memorized the map well enough that it was tucked in his pack. It would take several months to complete but in the end… in the end he would have at last proven that he was equal to those around him.

His soft ears perked for a moment when he heard a far off sound. He stilled and let his senses tell him more. His nose scented blood but it was faint, his eyes did not see any disturbance but his ears told him they were close. Listening more intently he realized they were faint calls for help. Someone was wounded and needed aid. He hurried in the direction that he heard them calling but made sure to be as silent as possible. Whoever had attacked them could still be lurking and Frodo only had a small knife on him for protection.

He crouched and peered through the bush into the clearing he could smell the blood from. He was perfectly still when he heard a low groan and saw a figure move stiffly in the clearing. They were on their side, no doubt trying to keep pressure on the wound. There was a russet tail and pointed ears. A wolf then, but not one that Frodo recognized. Deciding that it was safe enough to enter the clearing Frodo dared step forward “Excuse me…”

The curled figure started and then groaned at the pain caused by the movement. “Och lad! You nearly scared what life I have left!” The voice was gruff and strained but not unkind.

Rounding the figure Frodo saw the wound was deep in the wolf’s stomach. He hissed in sympathetic pain before setting down his pack and going through his supplies. He had stopped by Oin’s lab before leaving and had borrowed some his most potent remedies. Without speaking he began to clean and prepare the wound. It was difficult to keep calm in the presence of a carnivore he was not familiar with but he would remind himself that there was a life at stake. It helped center him though his ears and tail jumped at every noise.

Finally the wounded wolf broke the silence “I know these ointments…” He drawled before peering up at Frodo with sharp eyes “They are made by my uncle Oin in Erebor…how is it you came by these?” It was well known that while Oin would never turn away anyone sick or wounded that he primarily took care of the royal family.

Frodo did not think the healer’s nephew would cause him harm, but he knew it was best to be cautious. “I am friends with the princes’ Fili and Kili, they gave me some to help me on my venture.” Not entirely true, but true enough for the wolf to believe him though Frodo was certain he could scent the half truth.

“Fine lads they are to have a good friend.” Gimli murmured but he seemed content to let the matter rest.

Deciding the wolf would be safe now that the wound was properly tended Frodo secured the bandages and pulled out some berries and nuts from his pack. Not carnivore food, but something to help him regain his strength. “Where are your companions master wolf?”

The face Gimli was making at the nuts seemed to convey how he felt about eating them but he grudgingly took several in his hand and began to chew. “Gimli lad, you saved my life certain as stone and you can call me by it.” He looked off into the distance “I only had one companion…though I do not know if he is still near, we were caught by surprise and separated, and I know not how he fares.” The dark look on Gimli’s face told him that this was more than a simple traveling companion.

“I did not see anyone else wounded before you…What was your companion’s name if I might ask?” His manners would not abandon him now just because he was out in the wilds.

There was a long moment as though his companion’s identity were a great treasure that Gimli was reluctant to share. “Legolas Greenleaf… He is a gold falcon from Mirkwood.”

Frodo thought that his very heart might beat itself to death. He was out on his adventure and who should he run into but a distant cousin and the son of his intended? He swallowed quickly and tried to hide his reaction to the name “Take heart Gimli, one such as he would not go unnoticed.”

“You would be surprised.”

The voice spoke directly behind him and there was the sharp point of an arrow against his locks. Frodo froze and his very breath became silenced. It was far too late no to avoid being seen but his prey instincts would not be controlled. He stared straight ahead as he waited for the twang of a bow string.

“Legolas! That’s no way to be treating my savior. He stopped my bleeding and bandaged me up tidy and neat. Now you go pointin’ a bow at him!” Gimli’s voice was not angry but seemed highly relieved that his companion had returned.

The woodland prince gave a small huff as he withdrew his bow but he said courteously “Forgive me young friend, one has learned to be cautious in these parts.”

Frodo’s blood managed to flow again and he turned and gazed up at Thranduil’s son “A lesson it seems well taught.” He offered a small smile and moved to stand when the feathers in his hair caught Legolas’ eyes.

The prince stared in shock before a half smile appeared on his face “It seems we are not strangers after all. There is only one who would be wearing my father’s and Lord Elrond’s feathers. Well met Frodo Baggins.”

Frodo bowed his head but did not miss the prince’s sharp look as he continued “Now tell me…why you are so far from home?”

“Well…” Frodo began simply before licking his lips and looking up at Legolas, he certainly was a striking figure with his golden feathers and mighty wings, but they made him miss white gold and dark brown and some longing crept into his voice “I am on a quest.”

Gimli seemed to have regained his strength as he stood and leaned against his axe “Well then master Baggins, how can we assist you?”

Perhaps adventures weren’t so uncomfortable after all.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! More to come!


	6. Trepidation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! What a crazy month! So sorry for the delay but I hope this makes up for it!

 

 

 

Bilbo had foolishly hoped that once the night had passed they would gather their resources and head out at first light. That was of course only plausible if everyone were half as sensible as Haldir and himself. Which they _weren’t_. Thus it was nearly noon and Thorin and Thranduil were still arguing over who should go. When the fight continued to be dragged out and he lost his patience with the whole thing. “That is quite enough! Now I believe we all want to do what’s best for Frodo but we cannot all simply go after him. As it is part of their courtship Lord Elrond and King Thranduil should go to retrieve Frodo, as they are unfamiliar with this territory Fili and Kili will go as their guides and _they will behave_.” Bilbo’s tall ears were quivering with anger as he narrowed his eyes at the two cats.

He wanted to send Balin but it would be better if his other nephews went instead and though he was certain Thorin was more than happy with the arrangement he did not want to cause more trouble. Inspiration struck him and he smiled “Haldir will also accompany them to make sure they do so; and to provide Frodo an escort to supervise the remainder of the courtship.” Yes he was quite pleased with himself.

Thorin looked as though he would object but Bilbo sent him a look that firmly stated this conversation was over. His little bunny had been out in the wilds all alone for long enough! He wouldn’t let them dally a moment longer. “If you are going to retrieve Frodo before he becomes injured I would recommend setting off as soon as you are ready.” He didn’t mean for his tone to be so blunt but considering the circumstances he hoped he would be forgiven for a little rudeness.

 

Elrond and Thranduil had been prepared to leave shortly after finding out Frodo was missing. Fili and Kili were used to going out to secure the boarders and they too were ready soon. Haldir calmly collected what he would need before changing into traveling clothes and light armor. He drew his sword and let it shine in the light; he prayed that Frodo was still safe; for once they found him no harm would be allowed to befall his young master.

The unlikely companions set out on the fastest horses the stables could provide, they had discovered that Frodo left on foot giving them a fighting chance at catching up to him before dusk. As they rode Elrond and Thranduil stared straight ahead as they gently caressed the fur rings on their fingers.

 

 

Frodo had been a little shy with his new companions. His quest sounded incredibly silly when said out loud from the mouth of a small bunny speaking to two well armed carnivores. At least when he had finished explaining they had the decency not to laugh. Gimli just seemed shocked that Frodo was really a Prince who was single handedly going to investigate Moria while Legolas seemed endlessly amused. “I have it all thought out and I’ve even made myself a route to get their as safely and quickly as possible.” He held out his map to further explain. At least he wasn’t so foolish as to head out without preparation!

Legolas kindly took the map but his lips did a small downwards turn “No doubt this was well planned with the information you had. However this pass here,” He pointed to the main juncture of the map “is no longer passable. A storm loosened the rocks and it is now barricaded.”

With his ears twitching in embarrassment Frodo looked over the map “There may still be another route…If we go here perhaps?”

Getting over his shock Gimli peered at the parchment “No laddie that’s no way to go. Covered with orc scum that is.”

Seeming to wilt into himself Frodo slowed his pace. The forest path he had marked for the beginning portion was easy enough to maneuver but it would end once they got to the open plains. After that he would have no clear markings to go by and would have to rely on the stars and landmarks to make his way to Moria. Legolas had wondered what sort of creature could capture not only Lord Elrond’s attention, but that of his demanding father as well. He was both amused and impressed to find that creature to be a brave if somewhat foolhardy bunny that had more spirit than sense. Still he would do his best to see Frodo to the end of his quest and return him safely to his father once completed. “We will find a safe passage for you Frodo. We are but a small company and you have two well trained escorts at your service. It should not be impossible to pass through the lands undetected if we are careful.”

“Careful indeed” Gimli muttered to himself as he watched Frodo’s limp ears perk a little with hope. He counted his blessings they had found the bunny; he would have been in serious danger if left to travel the wilds on his own. He briefly thought ill of those courting him. Why had they been so careless as to leave him doubt in the first place? He cast a sly glance at Legolas, he had plans of courting him…but the lives of avians were far longer than those of mammals, it would be a loss to both of them and leave his bird with nothing but sadness at the end.

Legolas could feel Gimli’s eyes on him and knew what the wolf was thinking. They had a connection…but the wolf thought their life spans stood in the way. He would have to see if there was a way to encourage him to put that aside and try anyways. Avians had a few precious secrets that could only be shared with their mates, but their mate first had to prove himself. He admired Frodo for what he was trying to do. It would certainly be intimidating for anyone to try and court a King and a very high ranking Lord. Especially for one as young and untested as Frodo. Still it had been a foolish quest to try and accomplish on his own and he knew his father would not be pleased when he did catch up to the little bunny. He doubted they would reach Moria before his father and Lord Elrond covered the distance and returned their little one home. But there was no harm in honoring Frodo’s determination and the fact he had two protectors would ensure he’d not come to harm. “You’ve been infatuated with my father and Lord Elrond for some time haven’t you?” Legolas asked, he would at least take this time to get to know his father’s intended.

A soft blush covered Frodo’s cheeks “Yes…every since they rescued me. It was only a childish infatuation at first of course…but then…I just found so many things I loved about them. Thranduil is very haughty and proud but he’s kind and gentle and looks so beautiful in his dazzling robes. Elrond is studious and quiet but he has strength like I’ve never seen and of course he is handsomely regal in his dark wings.” As Frodo talked he gently touched the feathers in his hair.

“Fine birds you have there.”Gimli said warmly as he studiously did not look at Legolas.

“They are very noble and I’m sure they will be very impressed with your ambition.” Legolas was also not looking in Gimli’s direction as he spoke.

Frodo who was walking between them looked at both of them curiously. He had the sensation that something else was at play here…but what it could be he was unsure. He wondered how Uncle Bilbo would approach the situation and realized he would say it’s none of his business.

 

 

“How could we have lost his trail?” Kili groaned as he sniffed at the ground. It had apparently rained the previous night and now Frodo’s scent was either washed away or so mixed up with the surrounding scents it was impossible to determine which way he could have gone. Fili was holding in his frustration a little better than his mate. They had estimated it would only take a day or two to catch up with Frodo, but without a sure trail to follow… He cast a glance at Frodo’s suitors to see how they were taking this development.

Elrond had a blank expression; one that Fili had seen plenty of times when he was ‘discussing’ trade negotiations with a particularly stubborn Thorin. He took it as an expression Elrond used when he did not want to reveal what he was thinking. His wings were still against his back as he waited for the keener noses of the cats to tell them what else they could discover.Thranduil was making no effort to hide his reaction, his wings were rustling against his back and his expression was sharp. If he had to guess Fili would say it was a mix of anger, frustration and worry.

He was feeling those same emotions himself as Kili finally gave up. “It’s no use; we’ll have to assume he followed the route Gandalf described.” All of them knew how often a set course was changed once the journey was undertaken. The fact that Frodo had to go through the woods first meant that it would be difficult for Thranduil and Elrond to fly ahead and see if they could locate him. The same thought must have passed through their minds as their expressions darkened.

“It is highly unlikely but we can fly overhead to see if he can be spotted in an opening.” Elrond seemed doubtful it would work but there was a chance.

Fili nodded “It’s the only way. We will remain here so as to not get separated in the trees.”

“Very well.” Thranduil had barely agreed before he unfurled his wings and took off to the sky.

Elrond gave a nod to Fili “We will see what there is to be seen and return. If Frodo has deviated from the path finding him from the sky is our only chance to find him quickly.” Then he too released his wings and went to join his mate in the clouds.

Alone with his brother Fili let some of the tension he had been holding out. Looking at Kili he asked “Is there any way we can follow his scent?”

The panther shook his head “Most likely if we do it will only take us to the closest stream where it will be lost entirely.”

Fili’s tail and ears twitched with irritation at the predicament “Then we can only hope he hasn’t left the path.”

 

 

It was almost an hour before Elrond and Thranduil returned. From their expressions the news they bore was not good at all.

“There are other predators in these woods…from what we can tell they are on the same path that Frodo would have taken.” Elrond seemed too distressed for that to be all they found.

“In one of the clearings we saw the signs of a struggle, blood was shed. We found a high concentration of Frodo’s scent there but the blood was too old to tell if it was his or another’s.” Thranduil’s voice was low in anger at the thought of Frodo alone and hurt at the mercy of other predators.

Elrond was managing to conceal his anger but only barely “We were able to find tufts of wolf hair but the signs indicated three people…one being the wolf, the other Frodo and the third is a mystery we could not catch their scent or find a trace of what kind of creature they are.”

Fear gripped Fili’s heart as he thought of his little cousin so close to danger “Then we’ve no time to waste we must take the path Gandalf gave us and hope he is still on it.”

For once they were in complete agreement as they hurried into the woods.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. Discomfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter! We finally find out who Haldir is pinning for and things get a little more interesting! I hope you enjoy it :D

 

 

 

If he was forced to admit it under some sort of horrible torture, Kili could be compelled to admit that the birds weren’t all that bad. It was strange seeing them this way; they had always looked so polite and aloof when they were at high court. Now he only saw two very determined warriors set on getting their intended back in once piece. _That_ was something he could admire.

Fili sensed that Kili was slowly warming to Frodo’s suitors and he couldn’t find reason to fault him. After all they were out here searching for Frodo themselves and doing everything in their power to find him as quickly as possible. It also reassured him that in rare moments when they thought they weren’t being observed that he saw them comfort each other and caress the rings of fur Frodo had given them. That more than anything proved it to him.

Thranduil had just about had it with all this fruitless searching and running around in the woods. He was almost ready to circle the woods on his wings until Frodo was spotted, but that would be near useless and would only serve to tire him out. His wings shuffled against his back in annoyance and he soothed them with a hand. Elrond’s hand met his own and he clasped it to his heart before giving his King’s palm a kiss. They both had the same heavy worries on their minds but they also had the strength to bear it. He had noticed that the Durin heirs seemed to regard them with more kindness, if they came out of this foolish venture with new allies he would count them lucky. All he really wanted was for Frodo to be back safe in the gardens with them with fresh flowers around his ears and a blush on his face.

Fili’s ears picked up a sound in the distance and his ears swiveled to hear it better. Their time spent traveling together meant they had all learned each other’s signals. The others silenced so that he could hear better and Kili strained to catch the wisp of sound that had set Fili off. He only got the last strain of it but they knew at once what direction it had come from. They signaled to the avian’s and their silent feet passed quickly over the ground to bridge the distance.

 

They had reached the edge of the forest and the edge of all that Frodo had planned. His other paths had fallen to either collapse or were too close to enemies to be safe. Legolas spread his wings and took to the skies as he scanned the surrounding area. He had no idea they would have gotten this far, there had to be a reason his father hadn’t caught up with them yet. He wouldn’t simply give up so there had to be another answer. As it was it seemed that Frodo was going to continue this quest and he needed to find the safest route possible for them. He saw no signs of orc but it was during the day, they would move only at night. He found the best possible path and descended to the ground once again.

Gimli tried not to get caught up as Legolas effortlessly lifted off the ground and took to the large expanse of sky. He knew he hadn’t quite hid the awe from his expression when he saw Frodo smiling at him with a knowing look in his eyes. It took one to know one after all. He gruffly cleared his throat and looked away when Legolas descended “And what did you see?”

Legolas couldn’t help showing off his wings in front of Gimli, if his wolf knew anything about avian culture he would have known that Legolas was nearly flaunting himself in front of him. His father would no doubt be scandalized if he saw. He tried not to let his features show his disappointment when he realized Gimli wasn’t even looking at him “There is a clear path to the mountains, no sign of orc but I should check again once the sun has set.”

Frodo really wished he understood the undertone that was happening. It was very strange and even though he knew it was none of his business he just wanted to strange feeling of something very obvious being ignored to go away. He scratched his ears and toed the earth nervously “So we continue on then?”

Relieved to have a distraction Legolas smiled kindly down at Frodo “Indeed, we must reach the cover of rock by nightfall. It won’t be safe at night now that we’ve left the forest.”

Gimli too seemed happy at the change of conversation and nodded “Best be off then, no sense wasting light.”

 

 

Haldir touched the ground and closed his eyes as a familiar scent filled his nose. His tail twitched in pleasure but he was controlled enough to hide his response. “This was not Frodo.” He said with confidence, they were not alone in these woods, but neither was the other presence an enemy. They had separated to cover more area where the scent had been found, this was where the noise had led them but he was starting to realize it wasn’t coincidence. He stilled when he felt a blade against his neck and smiled slowly. There was only one on Middle Earth who could sneak up on him. “It has been a long time Aragorn.”

The man sheathed his weapon and smile down at the hunched form of white hair and peppered ears and tail. His fingers itched to feel that soft fur beneath his fingertips again but he had lost that right. They were no longer his to touch. “Haldir…it’s rare to see you so far from your Master’s side.”

Gracefully Haldir stood and offered a polite smile to his old lover “Indeed, I am on a quest to return to it. Have you happened to see him?”

As always Haldir remained composed and polite as he stared emotionlessly back at Aragorn. Yes his right to touch those ears was well and truly lost. “I have not seen your Lord, he never seemed the kind to be reckless…” There was an unspoken question but Aragorn was well aware he was an outsider and had no right to the answer.

“Indeed he is not.” Elrond stepped into the clearing and glanced at Haldir, he respected the snow leopard’s fortitude and resilience in their current situation. “Frodo has gotten it into his head that he must impress his intendeds in order to be worthy of them.”

Reluctantly Aragorn let his eyes slide from Haldir’s face as he looked at his adopted father in confusion “I must have been in the wilds for longer than I thought…I was unaware he was courting anyone. Who would have left him in such a vulnerable state of mind?”

Lord Elrond’s expression darkened and it was not the first time he wished his human son had a little more tact. He was spared delivering his scathing response when another voice did it for him. The powerful beat of his wings announced Thranduil’s arrival as he said coldly “Lord Elrond and I are his intendeds.”

Aragorn cleared his throat but wisely said nothing more as he idly nodded to Fili and Kili who had joined them. Wanting to help the human out Fili knew there was something that Aragorn could do to help “You’ve been in these parts for a few months now haven’t you?”

Glad to have nearly anything else to talk about Aragorn nodded, much to Elrond’s displeasure he had started being a ranger and had been in this territory long enough to get a lay of the land “Yes. I have.”

Fili gave them a map with the route Frodo had outlined with Gandalf copied onto it “Can you tell us if this is still a secure route?”

Aragorn openly frowned as he looked at the map “Indeed it is not, this pass here has been sealed off and there are orcs in this area over here.” He drew a few symbols to help them navigate further. “If you want I could act as a guide...” He would have never hesitated to help but he feared making Haldir uncomfortable.

It seemed he was not alone in this thought as the others cast a quick glance at the snow leopard. Not wanting to waste any more time Haldir said dismissively “We need to find him as soon as possible.”

Fili and Kili glanced at each other and were suddenly glad they didn’t have _these_ sorts of problems. They twinned their tails together for a moment before they had to return to their course. It was already growing dark and while they could travel in the night there was more risk than reward, they would cover more ground but they might miss a vital clue or worse yet gather the attention of orcs.

Haldir was almost certain he would rather face orcs at this moment. As Aragorn brought his pack from where he hid it in the woods Haldir corrected that thought.

He **definitely** preferred orcs.

 

 

They found a safe place to set up camp and Frodo worked with the fire as he used their provisions to make them something hearty to eat. It had been a long day and they would need more than dried berries and cheese. He carefully ignored that Legolas and Gimli were at this very moment hunting meat. They were carnivores after all he couldn’t expect them to starve on his behalf. He just hoped they didn’t get any rabbits.

 

“I can’t bloody see anything.” Gimli grumbled as he sharpened a knife. They were being mindful not to catch any rabbits which meant they were left to hunt either larger prey like deer or smaller rodents to tide them over. Legolas wanted to say that Gimli saw more than he knew but that would sound snappish even to his own mind. Instead he settled his bow and tried to find something their friend would not be offended with.

It seemed that Gimli was content to continue talking to himself at any rate “It’s strange that yer father and Lord Elrond haven’t caught up to us yet. I was expecting them in a day or two. Now we’ve made it to the plains.”

Trust Gimli to say what he himself was thinking. It was indeed strange and he tried not to worry at what would cause their delay. “I have no doubt they are doing everything in their power to find him. Avians are single minded when it comes to those they care about. They will not stop until they’ve found him.”

There was something in Legolas’ voice that made Gimli sad, that was the problem. Avians loved wholly and completely, once their partner was gone…most just faded away. Or were only shells of who they once were. He couldn’t do that to Legolas. The bird was radiant in every light and there was no reason for him to cause it to dim. He wasn’t worth that sort of pain.

Gimli might say what Legolas was thinking but following his train of thought was not hard to follow. He never thought the wolf would be short of courage but it seemed he was mistaken. Perhaps he did not have that much courage after all, or at least not enough to risk everything to be with him. He didn’t know which made him grieve more.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	8. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE!!! Yay I'm so glad to get this chapter out! I've decided to turn this work into a series so as to properly explore the different couples I have :) Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

 

 

 

Their first encounter with orcs was later than they expected. They got farther out into the plains then Legolas thought they would before they were attacked. What had surprised him was they had come in the middle of the day, they were weak in the sunlight a night time attack was their usual course of action. But daytime? That raised more serious concerns.

Legolas had taken to the skies at the first sign of danger and fired arrows down upon the raiding party. With his keen eyes there was no risk of striking one of his companions. The real peril lay with the Orcs targeting Frodo. They could smell the prey animal and it drove them into a blood lust. They were out for blood but most of it being spilt was theirs.

Gimili hacked away at them with his axe and was proud to see Frodo was not standing by in fear. True the bunny had froze when they first sighted the enemy (his prey instincts demanded it) but then he sprang into action. Rabbits and Bunnies were light in their limbs, their larger feet were deceptively graceful as he danced around his opponents and stabbed them with his short knife. It brought him closer to his enemies than Gimli liked, but there was nothing to be done about it. If he tried to run from the orcs he would only rile them up more.

One of the wargs shifted into its standing form and began tearing away at Gimli. Legolas concentrated all his arrows on it forcing him to stay in one spot in the sky and giving the orc archers a steady target. He tried to duck as arrows were fired his way but he was driven to down the warg before he would allow himself to move. His determination cost him even as the warg was brought down by an arrow through its eye and a strike from Gimli’s ax one of the orc arrows pierced his wings making him cry out as he struggled to stay aloft.

Frodo heard his friend’s shout but he was being overwhelmed by his own enemies. While Gimli and Legolas had been focusing on the shifted warg the orc’s had used their distraction to surround him on all sides. He held his knife out in front of him as he continuously turned to keep them at bay. He knew that this would not last forever, he wouldn’t tire out they would simply all rush him at once. They were only toying with him. Finally one of the orcs could hold back no longer and bit into his shoulder from behind. He instinctively stabbed his attacker in the gut as he screamed in pain. The scent of his blood was driving the others into a flurry before a roar startled them.

Fili ripped the one biting Frodo off his back and bit down on his throat before tossing him aside. His claws were fully extended as he slashed the others away, cutting into their neck and groins spilling their blood onto the soil.

Legolas had run out of arrows and his wounded wing was forcing him to the ground. He knew that the second his feet touched the earth he would have to draw his twin blades, but for now his hands were busy helping his wing. Blood dripped down his fingers as he tried to keep the limb from being damaged further. He knew the orcs could smell the wound and soon they and the wargs would be upon him. He startled when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist and bear him aloft. He turned to see his father gazing down at him with concern and fury. He smiled back and drew his blades as his father helped him to the ground and then drew his own sword. Together they decimated the enemies that swarmed them.

Kili fired arrows to take down those running away. He would not allow even one of these scum to survive and be given a chance to come back. Not after he had heard his little cousin’s scream and smelt his blood in the air. He took a moment to appreciate how glorious Fili was in battle before sending an arrow through a warg’s neck.

Haldir and Aragorn fought back to back as their swords took down the last remaining wargs. It was a finely tuned habit and one that paid off now as they protected each other. Aragorn watched as Haldir effortlessly switched his blade between hands so as to better scratch and tear at those who had gotten too close. He smiled sadly before sending his sword through a warg’s belly. Haldir was indeed beautiful even covered in gore.

 

With their enemy quickly dispatched Elrond was able to focus entirely on Frodo’s shoulder. He wanted to shake the bunny and shout at him until his voice was hoarse. But Frodo was in pain right now, his eyes were watery and his pupils dilated. He quickly drew some of his poultices and tore away the tunic to clean the wound. Fortunately it was not poisoned and Elrond thanked the High Ones as he hurried with his work. There would be other wounded to tend after his betrothed.

Frodo was laid against the ground as his wound was exposed. He gasped as the burning pain tore through him. He whimpered as Elrond’s hand held him down firmly and watched as his intended’s other hand gently touched the wound. His eyes went wide with fear as he realized what Elrond intended to do. He turned back to look up at his eagle but he was only met with firm resolution. “Please…” He didn’t know if he was pleading for him to do it or not, but it mattered little.

“I will not risk you.” Elrond murmured as an essence of light slipped from his fingertips and into the wound. It was not poisoned, but he would not risk any of their evil disease slipping into his beloved.

Frodo arched with pain but soon sagged with relief as the pain eased away. He touched Elrond’s face and smiled softly.

Looking down at his intended Elrond soothed those long dark ears back “You’re safe now little one.” He leaned down and gave a chaste kiss to Frodo’s soft lips. He did not have time to linger he could hear Thranduil calling him to tend to Legolas. A bird’s wings were powerful and carried much strength, but they could be easily wounded and the damage long lasting if not cared for properly. He hesitated to leave Frodo but soon the decision was made for him.

Doing his best to hide the lingering pain Frodo gently urged Elrond to go “Please see to Legolas, he has been a great friend to me.” He nodded weakly in the direction of Fili and Kili “They’ll look after me for a moment.”

Once the felines found where Frodo was laying his words proved true. Lord Elrond barely had a moment to evade as they tackled their little cousin (minding his fresh wound) and nuzzling him to douse him in their scent. Frodo felt his eyes growing wet as their scent surrounded him. He was safe again. He had missed his family.

Legolas was an easy patient. He held still as his father and Lord Elrond examined his wings and made no fuss as they muttered to each other about the damage. The wound itself was no threat; it was the poison the arrow could be laced with. He closed his eyes and let their voices wash over them as he thought about Gimli and his axe. The wolf had been stunning in battle it was a memory he wished to savor.

While the golden falcon was easy the ginger wolf was not. “Well what’s wrong with him then? Can’t you birds do anything without discussing it a thousand times first?!”

Thranduil closed his eyes even as his talons itched to taste wolf hide. It would not do for him to have ventured this far in peace only for it to end now. He turned away but caught a glimpse of Legolas’ amusement. Oh. That would not do at _all_.

Elrond noticed the exchange but wisely said nothing. That would be a path for his mate to tread, and even then it would have to be lightly. He carefully removed the arrow and purified the wound. It was good that they were able to tend it so swiftly; he feared that if left to fester there would have been lasting damage. As it was Legolas would make a full recovery.

 

Frodo had barely unearthed himself from his cousins before he was pulled to standing by his ear. He gave a painful yelp before swallowing. Haldir stared down at him with his own ears twitching in irritation and his long tail winding back and forth like a cobra. “Hello young master.” His words were layered with unspoken threats. “Haldir…” Frodo began but then stopped. How could he explain to his lifelong friend leaving him behind? How could he explain that for once he had wanted to prove himself beyond the shadows of carnivores? He hadn’t succeeded…Gimli and Legolas were proof of that, but he had wanted to at least _try_.

Haldir knew well enough how his master’s mind worked. Often times he wished that there was a better understanding between them. Frodo had no need to prove himself; there was simply no one to compare him to. Yes his uncle was a rabbit and yes he had gone beyond what any thought herbivores were capable of and helped a wolf reclaim his kingdom after leaving his safe hole in the ground (or more truthfully was kidnapped). In the shadow of his uncles and cousins Frodo failed to realize that he was already exceptional. He had foolishly hoped that Lord Elrond and King Thranduil wanting to court him would show him that. He realized now he should have written it out and perhaps used detailed diagrams to show him. “I’m relieved to find you whole and relatively well.”

No more than that needed to be said. All was forgiven.

Seeing that his son would be well Thranduil left him in the care of Elrond and the wolf before striding over to Frodo. He ignored the exchange that was taking place between the bunny and Haldir. He realized they were friends, some said as close as brothers. That mattered little to him. He only wanted to see that his beloved was well with his own eyes. He pulled Frodo close and bent his head to indulge himself in that special scent. “Do not do that again.” He hissed as he dug his fingers into Frodo’s shoulders.

The falcon’s hard grip would have frightened Frodo if not for the knowledge that it was fear for him that made Thranduil hold him so. He buried his face into the falcon’s chest and murmured soft appeasements that Thranduil’s ears had no trouble hearing. He had not meant to worry them so; he had only wanted to be like them. Thranduil had silenced his soft words with a fierce kiss, as far as he was concerned Haldir was standing close enough to classify this as chaperoned and he had earned himself a kiss. Soon they would have time enough to put all those silly fears and insecurities to rest. Soon enough.

 

 

“Strange that orc would attack during the day.” Aragorn felt as though he were intruding on something private but it was a serious matter that the orcs and feral wargs had been able to organize an attack in such sunlight. His words seemed to draw the others from their thoughts as they looked at the carcasses around them. What Aragon said was true, such an attack would not be out of place or even unusual had it occurred close to sunset or at night. But in the heat of the day? There was foul magic at work here and it worried all of them what this could mean.

 

It seemed that their adventure was not quite over.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE YAAAY! I hope you enjoy this chapter :3

 

 

 

Despite the worry over the orcs they had managed to find safe ground to camp on for the night. Watch rotations were set up and Frodo noticed that the others had made it subtle that he would not be taking shift. He wanted to argue but there had been a single glance from Haldir that he should refrain. Wisely he did not speak up; his friend was already under enough duress with Aragorn so close.

Slipping away from the fire Frodo knew it was foolish to go off on his own, but he needed time to think. Now Thranduil and Elrond were with him, they were fully escorted of course so there was no concern for impropriety… still it felt as though he had nearly ruined something. He had just been so desperate to prove himself…he doubted that powerful predators like they would understand his explanation if he could even find the words for one.

“It’s dangerous to be alone.”

The sudden voice had Frodo bolting upright and he turned to find both Elrond and Thranduil looking down at him with disapproving faces. He half turned away as he pulled on his long ears. Of all the people to see him at this moment…for once he didn’t want it to be them. He closed his eyes and knew they had come out of concern or for an apology he did not know. A gentle hand touched his cheek and he looked up to see Elrond gazing down at him “We saw you wander off…and we did not want you to be lost again.” There was humor in his tone but the lightness did not reach his eyes.

Frodo took a step back but there was a solid chest bracing him. He knew without turning it was Thranduil. The hawk’s presence filled his senses as the eagle before him spread his wings, shielding them from sight. “We’ve had quite enough of your foolishness Frodo…To know you had gone and done something so reckless _again_ … and for us…it was maddening.” Thranduil’s lips graced the soft fur of Frodo’s ears and he glimpsed on Elrond’s finger the ring he had made. He knew that Thranduil was wearing his as well because he could feel it as large hands slipped from behind under his tunic.

“This is…this is most improper.” He managed though he hated that his own voice was so weak and breathless. It was obvious that he wanted what they were doing.

Elrond’s smile was without humor this time as cupped Frodo’s face and pulled him in for a kiss “We do not care.”

Frodo could almost _feel_ Thranduil’s smug smile against his curls “We have marked you with our feathers and now we will mark you with our scent.” Thranduil glanced at Elrond over Frodo’s head. Their thoughts were the same. _Our feathers, our scent our **blood**_ … but they could not. They would not risk harming Frodo. Not when they were already speeding their courtship farther along than strictly acceptable. They had exchanged gifts but not enough time had passed for it to be considered proper. They hoped that they could somehow make it up to the King and Consort upon their return.

The way Frodo was clinging to them…the way he whimpered into their kisses and the movement of his spine as he arched against them…he almost moved him into temptation. Yet they knew they could not. They would start out with reasonable control of course, but that would soon be lost once they scented his blood and the taste of it was on their lips.

Frodo sensed their desire and knew their effort to fight it back; after all Bilbo had told him of his own struggle. He had wanted to accept his wolf mate fully, but they had not taken proper precautions and it was Bilbo who had suffered the brunt of it. What’s more, Frodo knew that Thorin never went a day without blaming himself; he would not cast that weight upon his mates.

Elrond could smell his arousal and a low sound escaped his throat. The noise made Frodo want to splay himself before his mates and bare himself to their mercy. Thankfully he remembered the lessons his rabbit uncle had taught him; in this state Predators knew no mercy. They only knew their desires and the need to claim, he would have to remain in control if he were to come out of this alive. His uncle bore his scars proudly, if they could be easily seen he would show them to the whole court to show his pride of being claimed. It was Thorin’s possessiveness and guilt that led to their modesty. Thorin who bade Bilbo to cover every inch of the scars so that the court would never know that their king had lost control. That he had almost cost his mate his life.

Frodo knew that his uncle, Bilbo of course, had moved on and learned from the experience. Throin however continued to punish himself and saw all carnivores as a threat to Frodo whether he favored their attentions or not. Even as he watched his nephew fall ever more in love with the avians he had guarded his youngest child. True Fili and Kili were their mother’s sons, true they had their own might to protect them, but all knew that Frodo was different and no one had ever begrudged the claim. After all…the history with the Consort proved that old fears held true. It was not an easy matter between a carnivore and a herbivore. That was why though he was stifled Frodo never complained.

All of these thoughts fled Frodo’s mind as he felt Thranduil pulled him tightly against his chest and bared him to Elrond whose talented claws quickly sliced away his clothes “Thranduil…Elrond…I am yours please….” Frodo could only beg as their heady scents overwhelmed him.

Thranduil thought that he could lose himself to those cries forever. He closed his eyes and listened to Frodo’s breathless pleading. The heady darkness in Elrond’s eyes reassured him that he was not the only one struggling with his desires…that was…encouraging. At least out of the two of them he was not the weakest. They were both vulnerable when it came to Frodo. To Frodo and his plaintive cries for more.

Elrond was struggling as his talons revealed Frodo’s bare flesh, pale and the color of cream his modest bunny tried to cover himself but he would not allow it. He pulled Frodo’s hands above his head and Thranduil held them in place as he lowered to his knees and nuzzled against Frodo’s member. His robes flowed out around him as he lowered his mouth to taste Frodo for the first time. The bunny squealed at the sensation but he was silenced as Thranduil turned his head for a kiss. The King was preparing their smaller mate for them as his fingers were covered in oil and gently teased and prodded at his entrance. Frodo thought he might combust as they continued to tease and torment him. He closed his eyes as a few tears leaked out but he didn’t want to miss a second of this. He could feel their lips smiling against him as they brought him closer and closer to climax. Just when it was in reach Elrond pulled away and Thranduil swallowed his whimper.

“You will cum with us inside your or not at all.” Thranduil said darkly as he pulled away. He only removed his outer robe as he spread his own wings completely shielding them as Elrond’s brushed against his. He entered Frodo in one smooth thrust and could not resist wrapping his slender fingers around that soft throat. He gave a small squeeze making Frodo gasp as he was filled. Elrond gave him a warning look but the sight was too arousing to stop. His hand brushed away a few stray tears as he kissed Frodo and stole what little breath he had. His fingers joined next to Thranduil’s member and he stretched their mate a little more as he joined filling Frodo nearly to his breaking point.

They were careful not to move too quickly but when Frodo broke the kiss to gasp for air the first word he said was “More.” His mates were only too happy to oblige him.

 

 

“They have been gone long.” Kili muttered as he threw another stick into the fire. He was desperately trying to not think about _why_ that might be.

Fili nodded but didn’t move to follow them; he trusted that the avians would do nothing without Frodo’s consent…and he had no doubt that he would. It had been a trying experience and if they came back bonded well…He couldn’t say he blamed them. His uncles would forgive them if it meant Frodo ceased with these antics. He was making Thorin’s hair turn grey.

Haldir too was not distressed though he was supposed to be acting as an escort. He had his own problems to deal with he thought looking across the fire at Aragorn. Did always have to smile at Haldir like that? That same cheerful one he had always done before was now tinged with regret. There was never any doubt about whose fault it was their own courtship was ended. Most were kind enough not to mention it in his presence. But he still loved the ranger, still longed for the bond they had been so close to sharing. There was nothing for it now. He could only hope that Frodo’s own courtship was more successful.

When the triad emerged from the woods Kili made a spluttering sound that made it clear without the scent surrounding them what had taken place.

That and the fact that Frodo now bore two claiming bites, one on each side of his neck. They were deep enough to be permanent but there seemed to be no excess damage. Fili was grateful and admired the restraint that must have taken. Frodo’s blush remained high on his cheeks as he sat by the fire and was given some soup. Thranduil and Elrond’s expressions made it clear that questions would _not_ be welcome though there was no doubt about the smug pride in their demeanor.

The peace held for only a scant matter of minutes before Kili groaned and put his face in his hands “Uncle Thorin is going to _kill_ us.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	10. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Finally updated!! I have no excuse...But please enjoy this nice domestic scene before we get into the next chapter :D :D :D

 

 

 

Somehow it was highly amusing for Elrond to see his normally selfish mate be so giving to another in bed. Thranduil was used to being treated as a King both outside of their chambers as well as inside. He could be stubborn and demanding and it was always a pleasure to reduce his royal mate into a commanding mess. Now to see him just as desperate to please Frodo made warmth stir in Elrond’s chest.

“Please…Please Thranduil please let me…I can….ah…!”Frodo was currently settled over Thranduil attempting to ride the king while taking his member. While their lovemaking had been recent he was still much too untried to attempt such a maneuver without more preparation.

“Elrond quit smirking and help me control our foolish mate before he hurts himself.” Thranduil was resting against a tree with his robes splayed around him. His hands were steady on Frodo’s waist but his eyes were concerned as Frodo tried to take more than he could manage.

“Why? He’s just as needy as you are, though he isn’t too proud to beg.” Still Elrond came up behind Frodo and gently pulled his ears to make the bunny look up at him “Stop that…you’ll injure yourself and we cannot risk the scent of your lovely blood clouding our senses.”

Frodo nodded but the want is still there. Elrond can see why it’s nearly impossible for Thranduil to refuse. Now that Frodo is theirs it takes nearly everything they have to show some sort of restraint. Despite seeming to have learned his lesson Frodo still pouts “But I want…” He trails off, still uncertain on how to establish himself with them.

Elrond took note, it’s that exact lack of confidence that led them to this situation to begin with “We want to give you everything you desire Frodo. But we wanted to do this properly. We _wanted_ to take you in our bed where we could have days to lavish attention on you and explore every inch thoroughly. Instead we spent those days frightened for you and now must make do with stolen moments in the woods.

Frodo looked embarrassed and Thranduil recaptured his attention by lowering him slowly now that he’s had time to relax “But we will take what we can have with you Frodo. We’ve waited too long to deny you any longer.” Frodo was pleased but soon the expression faded away as Thranduil began to rock his hips and Frodo was filled once more.

Thranduil looked up at Elrond with a challenging glint. Elrond had wanted to be on guard so they would not be disturbed, it was important that they took Frodo together as well as separately. But at that look he had to steal a kiss and slide his tongue along Frodo’s as an attempt to silence him. Thranduil’s hand was around his throat again and Elrond knew that they were walking a thin line. One wrong move with a talon could spill the scent of his blood and test them beyond control. Playing with the fire only made the excitement burn hotter.

 

 

“They should take more breaks.” Kili muttered as he threw another piece of wood into the fire.

Fili nudged him gently “Do you remember what it was like after we bonded?” His smile held warmth and the firelight made his eyes glow.

Kili grinned and leaned in for a kiss “I do.”

Haldir tried not to be concerned for his lord. True he had failed his mission to provide a proper escort, but it seemed they would have never managed to prevent the triad from mating and trying would have only caused more misunderstandings. As it was the king and consort would simply have to be pacified that they had returned the bunny back in one piece. Against his will his gaze traveled to Aragorn. He could still feel his heart go soft every time he caught his profile. He clenched his fist and let his claws dig into his flesh. It was a reminder of where that road had gone before. They had tried…and they had failed. That was all there would ever be. Instead he turned his worrying to a matter he could actually control. The orcs. There was nothing good about them coming out in to daylight…and certainly not if they could fight in it. They would send a raven to Erebor to let the Thorin and Bilbo know that all was well…but it might be necessary for them to go to Moria after all. It had always been the center of rumors and speculation. Perhaps Frodo was meant to go on this errant quest and by doing so bring along several warriors of note. That couldn’t be mere accident. Perhaps it had been fate.

 

When the newly mated trio came out of the forest they were treated to a few curious glances but nothing more. Their scents said everything that needed to be said. It was simply a matter of course now. It was silently understood that they needed to reaffirm their bond in order to strengthen it. They had not had as much time to court as they would have preferred and they did not want to have any lingering effects.

Frodo came to sit beside Haldir. He worried over his friend; he cast a small glance to Aragorn and was pleased to see that the ranger was talking to Elrond. They had a few maps spread out between them and were discussing a path to Moria. Reaching forward he gently caressed his friend’s tail. Haldir didn’t shoo him away so he continued the soothing motion. He couldn’t imagine what it would have felt like for him. To finally have the chance to have Elrond and Thranduil in his life but only to lose it in a terrible way. That’s what happened to Haldir. Frodo wasn’t one to hold grudges like his uncle Thorin. He didn’t understand the need to hold on to hurt and anger. Yet he still couldn’t find much fondness for Aragorn.

Haldir placed an arm around his lord and held him to say quiet thanks. He knew that his mates would not be overly pleased by the contact, but it was something they would have to adjust to. He leaned in and whispered into Frodo’s long ear “I’ve noticed a certain falcon and wolf dancing around each other. Very amusing especially considering Thranduil’s reactions.”

Frodo muffled a laugh as he watched Legolas and Gimli from across the fire. They were eating their stew and were diligently _not_ looking at each other. Thranduil had one hand on Legolas’ shoulder. It could be considered protective since it was the side with his damaged wing. Instead it was almost possessive because when the falcon prince asked Gimli how his stomach wound was healing Thranduil tightened his grip. Frodo would have been more amused by the irony if it didn’t so closely mirror their own situation. Perhaps Thranduil just couldn’t see it. He considered for a moment. Now that they were mates he was considered Thranduil’s equal…perhaps it wasn’t his place to intrude on what took place between him and his hatchling…still…maybe he could say a little something?

Haldir noticed the thoughtful expression on Frodo’s face as he watched the exchanges across the fire, he felt pride that his friend and master was growing in confidence. He gently pulled his tail away “I will retire for the night.”

Frodo let go of his tail and smiled as he went to where his pack was placed. They had set up a rotation for watch; Frodo had finally insisted he be included in the early morning watch. He understood their reasoning, he was a herbivore and more inclined to sleep at night than the predators, but early morning was a good shift as he woke with the sunrise at any rate. His mates were not pleased but he’d insisted. It was strange to find courage coming to him more easily. His ears twitched with excitement. Perhaps he had shown he was worthy after all.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D


	11. Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE!!! I'm so excited to post this chapter! The story is starting to come to a close! This will be part of a series that explores the different relationships in greater detail :3

 

 

 

“Thranduil…?” Frodo approached his avian mate and smiled at the sight of his beautiful feathers in the moonlight. Their group was slowly encroaching on Moria, they were careful to avoid the dangerous patches, but with several birds and a well informed Ranger it was easy to avoid trouble. They had found a good place to rest and restock some supplies for the night. Frodo thought that now would perhaps be the time to speak of his thoughts.

His bunny had such a solemn expression that for a moment Thranduil worried that something serious had happened. He took a deep breath but Frodo’s scent did not reveal any injury or grief…only concern. As their bond grew their knowledge of each other deepened and he was comforted that he could check on his small mate with only an inhale. “Yes Frodo? Come now you must know there is nothing you could not speak to me about.” A small smile graced his lips as he gently reached forward and brought Frodo into an embrace. “Tell me what troubles you.”

Finding courage from those words Frodo plucked up his daring and muttered “I was thinking perhaps you should be more open minded about Legolas and Gimli?” The words were softly spoken but they reached Thranduil’s ears with little trouble. For a moment the avian stiffened and defensive words sprang to his lips. His pride insisting that he destroy any idea of _Legolas and Gimli_ before it sprouted roots and took hold. His son should never have to consort himself with a _wolf_ of all creatures. He parted his lips to speak when he saw the quiet determination in Frodo’s expression, as well as the wry twist of his lips. _Ah_. Perhaps his sweet mate had a point…

“He is correct my king.” Elrond broke away from the shadows and his dark wings seemed to separate from the night itself. “It is a matter I too have wanted to discuss with you. It seems however that our new mate has gotten to it before me.”

His pride would always be one of his weaknesses but in front of his two mates Thranduil struggled to subdue it. Frodo was correct, after all, he could not go ranting about what was right for his son when Frodo had disobeyed one of his uncles by perusing him in the first place. Wasn’t that wolf somehow related to Thorin? The ties to royalty were good but the relation itself….that left much to be desired for his son’s mate.

A large foot gently stepped on his boots and his attention was brought back to Frodo who was grinning at him “I can almost hear your thoughts. I have only known Legolas a short time but he does not seem to be frivolous with his feelings, and above all else he wants to please you. Truly _he_ would have been right to protest you taking _me_ on as a mate, but I believe he only spoke words of encouragement did he not?” Frodo’s expression became more serious “Please give him that same kindness in return.”

With such earnest council how could he refuse?

 

 

When the triad returned to the fireside there was a pause before Kili let out a low whistle “For once they don’t reek of—“ His words were caught off by a harsh elbow from Fili.

Frodo laughed and gently released himself from Thranduil and Elrond’s sides to join his cousins. Truthfully he felt he had been neglecting them since they had come all this way to ‘save’ him. From their lecherous smiles though he assumed they knew why. He snuggled between them and closed his eyes as they scented him. His mates would most likely replace it later with their own, but the smell of family was always comforting. He cracked his eyes as he looked across the fire at Legolas who was struggling to distance himself from Gimli, no doubt he had already given up that the wolf was interested in him and was trying to at least please his father. Frodo hoped that Gimli wasn’t as dense as the other wolves he knew, poor Legolas was nearly throwing himself at him if he’d only pay attention.

Fili came to join in and gently rubbed their cheeks together “Your mates are not going to be happy.”

Frodo grinned “I look forward to them replacing the scents, but I have just missed the smell of family.” He nuzzled Fili in return even though he could smell Elrond’s irritation. He gave his mate a cheeky smile and those dark eyes promised retribution later. A shiver ran the length of his back and his tail twitched with anticipation.

 

The private moment was ruined when Haldir hurried into the camp and doused the fire “We have trouble.” He muttered as he stomped on the embers to erase them.

 

Weapons were silently drawn and Frodo found himself being pulled into Elrond’s arms with his wings sheltering him. He regretted that his night vision was so poor he was nearly blind. He would have to let his mates guide him to safety without the aid of fire for him to see. Thranduil’s hand rested on his shoulder and he felt some of his tension leave, both of his mates were beside him and everyone but him and Aragorn would see danger coming. He felt sympathy for the human; at least Frodo had his nose to help him.

He was suddenly shoved onto the ground with his mates covering him. He soon realized why when they heard a passing troop of orcs somewhere to their right. Far enough away that they would not make out their bodies lying in the grass, but near enough that they would have seen the fire and might be looking for them. Frodo managed to keep perfectly still but his eyes were locked on the dim brightness of Thranduil and Legolas’ wings. He knew that Elrond had covered them both with his dark feathers but he had made himself vulnerable by stretching them out on the ground.

He saw that Legolas had done his best to hide in the tall grass but the feathers were still bright enough to see. He worried for a moment when he saw something dark cover them, but then his nose told him it was Gimli using his own body to cover the feathers gently as he could without aggravating the injured wing. With his own healing wound that could not be very comfortable. Thranduil snorted next to him but Frodo knew he would at least be pleased the wolf was trying to protect his son.

The orcs were now near enough that they could hear them talking in black speech. Frodo raised one of his dark ears a bit to catch their words. He knew only a little of the language from studying with his uncle Bilbo, and the language itself was not widely documented or well known. He stiffened when he heard Moria and Elrdond’s hand clasped his own.

Eventually the sound of the orcs faded off, still none of their company moved until the morning light broke on the horizon. Slowly everyone got off the wet ground and stretched their stiff muscles. Elrond’s wings were strained and Frodo and Thranduil gently massaged them as the relaxed against his back. He gave them each a tired smile and a kiss to show his relief the night was over.

“That was too close Haldir.” Aragorn’s harsh words carried over the quiet morning and he caught the attention of the company.

The snow leopard was trying to ignore him as he massaged his tail. He had covered his tail with his body and his ears and hair with a part of his cloak. The tail had lost some of its feeling and was focusing all his attention getting blood flow back into it.

Not letting the cat get away with his dismissal Aragorn reached out and took Haldir’s hand in his own making the feline bare his teeth to him “How close did you let them get to you before you retreated to the safety of the camp?”

Quietly and with a steely look in his eyes Haldir pulled his hand away “I merely waited to see what direction they were going. When they spotted the fire I hurried to put it out before they could pin down the location. I was on scouting duty Aragorn and I don’t appreciate your tone.”

Ignoring the signals that Haldir was clearly sending him the Ranger took a step forward “You always do this! Your head and tail are white they could have just as easily spotted you and come after you themselves! You put yourself at too much risk!”

Drawing himself up he stood only just a shade shorter than Aragorn “It is none of your concern, I did my duty as scout and we are safe because of it. End of discussion.” The words were hissed as he tried to restrain his anger and walked away.

 

Frodo gently pulled himself from his mates and went to follow. Eventually Haldir lost steam a few yards from the camp and Frodo took his tail to massage it “Were you really in danger?”

Now that some of the anger had bled out Haldir could manage his reactions better “It was of not great risk. Aragorn tends to think he knows best.” His tone was dismissive but there was a shadow of a sad smile on his lips as he said it.

Frodo was pleased to see that his friend had returned to being in good humor. He was about to ask Haldir more about Aragorn when he was distracted by a tremor in the ground. While a bunny’s hearing was good and their eyesight during the day was excellent their feet were their true warnings for predators. He shifted the his soles to ensure he was not mistaken. His face turned ashen as he looked up at Haldir “Orcs. Many of them.”

 

They sprinted back to the camp where the others were already on high alert. Legolas landed just as they reached the safety of the group. Aragorn spared a quick glance at Haldir before turning his attention the golden falcon “What did you see?”

“The only chance we have to hasten for Moria.” Legolas looked grim as his eyes wandered over the group. The avians could close the distance with little effort; the mammals would have to break into a desperate run to even attempt the gap. He eyed his own wing with apprehension, while Elrond had healed most of the damage and it could bear him aloft he was not sure it could withstand the whole flight. He caught his father’s eye but said nothing about the injury.

Fili nodded “Then we run.”

Even with the great warriors in their company they could not defeat an entire army. Aragorn agreed and began untangling his pack “We should take only what we need. We will have to travel light.”

Their decision was made and as soon as they were ready they charged the outline of Moria. A soft hand on his shoulder caught his attention. Thranduil and Elrond did not seem pleased that Frodo would be left on the ground, but they could not take him in the air and still maintain their speed. Elrond ran his fingers through Frodo’s soft locks “We will remain directly above you, should danger come near we will protect you.”

Frodo cupped that hand with his own and pressed a small kiss to it and smiled at his mates “I have my dagger I shall be able to protect myself and my beautiful mates.”

His will and determination were starting to strengthen and if it had been any other time Elrond thought they might have just simply took him there because of the heat those words caused.

 

They did not have that time.

 

With the avians in the sky the orcs would follow them in intently. They broke out into a run and Frodo leapt over the land and smiled that Gimli was still in high enough spirits to complain. Fili and Kili were silent as they tried to save their breaths and they were never far from Frodo’s side. Looking ahead he watched as the mountains came closer. He did not know what they would find there. If it was the monster that had been rumored to live in the depths of it or if they would find an army of orcs. But with his mates and his family so close he was assured they could defeat it.

 

_In the belly of Moria there was a flash of fire as a figure moved in the darkness. A sharp smile pierced the gloom as it sensed the warm bodies coming to his lair. It had been so long since he had visitors that weren’t orcs. They were tiresome and hardly worth the effort to kill. But something more interesting was coming. He drew back into the shadows and waited for his new distractions to arrive._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters to go! Thanks for reading!


	12. Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh Oh! Updaaaaaaaate!

 

 

 

Moria was far more threatening in person than it had been as a drawing on a map. Frodo swallowed as he looked at the large imposing wall. The wolves had assured them that this was the doorway in. However Frodo wasn’t so sure if he wanted to go inside. The doors swung open at the password and gazing into the darkness he wondered just what could be awaiting them in those shadows.

His ears twitched at an unfamiliar sound and he turned to see a tentacle sliding across the ground towards Elrond. He gave a shriek and without thinking plunged his dagger into the limb. The beast made a terrible howling sound before withdrawing and the ground rumbled as he assumed the creature was gathering itself for another attack. They didn’t hesitate and Elrond and Thranduil quickly grabbed his arms and dragged him into the cavern.

The doors slammed behind them with the sound of flesh hitting the walls. Despite himself Frodo found himself trembling in Elrond’s arms and smiled when Thranduil placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Truly he had been blessed with his mates. Elrond cupped Frodo’s cheeks and pulled him into a blinding kiss. He was usually much more reserved with his affections than Thranduil, though both preferred sharing their attentions in private. Elrond pulled away and gently whispered to Frodo “You are such a wondrous mate. You fight for us, you defend us, please never doubt yourself again.”

Thranduil nodded an affirmation and gave Frodo a small tug on his ear. Fili and Kili were pointedly not looking in their direction but Frodo got the implied hint. They had other things they needed to focus on now.

“This is this Moria?” he asked hoping for a diversion. Gimli’s tail waved enthusiastically as he spoke about how his cousin Balin had been the one to reclaim it after the orcs had infiltrated the first time. He went on to say that his cousin had been named Lord of Moria and bravely faced off the beast when it had first made its presence known making sure that everyone was evacuated safely. Fili and Kili filled in what bits of history they knew and Frodo was an apt listener. He’d heard all these stories before of course many times, but he had always favored stories with bold heroes and these ones he knew in his daily life.

Elrond and Thranduil listened with amusement and offered only a few derisive comments about wolves, it was a form of civil teasing and the canines bore it with good grace. Most of their barbs were that while Balin had saved his people he had never in fact _seen_ the beast for himself. Frodo was pleased that at the very least this journey would go a long way to solving their interpersonal relationships.

The stairs were steep and dark none had lived in Moria besides the monster. Frodo tried to hide his reactions to each bump and creek in the darkness. He knew that most likely his mates could sense it and appreciate that they didn’t coddle him. He thought proudly of driving his dagger into the tentacle, Uncle Thorin would be very impressed when he returned.

As they crossed deeper into the mountain they spoke in quieter voices. Thus far they had seen no signs of the monster rumored to be lurking in these depths and while they were here to confirm whether or not the monster was still alive they weren’t out to antagonize it if it was.

They reached a staircase and Gimli took the lead as he was the most familiar with Moria from his cousin’s stories. Legolas followed after citing they would need someone with strong vision, the company ignore the way his wings brushed against the wolf’s tail. Then came Fili and Kili and Aragorn with Elrond and Thranduil behind them and Haldir walking with Frodo to keep distance between himself and Aragorn. The tension between them since their fight hadn’t faded but Frodo thought that his friend was holding up very well. Despite their personal opinions of each other they still had to rely on one another in order to survive this journey. 

The moment Frodo stepped foot on the staircase his feet warned him that the stairs were not as sturdy as they appeared. He shifted uneasily as he tried to decide if it would hold “I do not believe these stairs are safe.” With his soles against the stone he could feel it creaking like old bones under their weight.

The others heard and paused in their walking. Most were halfway across and they considered their options. Gimli huffed “These stairs have stood proudly for centuries! We must walk quickly across them and they will stand longer still.” Confidently he stepped forward to demonstrate. When the stairs continued to hold the others had little choice but to continue on.

Sensing his mate’s hesitation Thranduil lent a hand to Frodo “If you should fall we will catch you beloved.” His wings fluttered as a reminder and brought a smile to the bunny’s face.

Most of the party had now crossed the stairs and Gimli stood on the next level with a smug expression as Elrond stepped off the stairs. “See? Nothing to worry about, Moria’s master craftsmanship still stands tall!”

Sheepishly Frodo agreed and Thranduil was about to step off the stairs when the creaking Frodo’s feet had been warning about finally gave way. He felt the stone break before it showed and had enough time to act quickly. He pushed Thranduil forward with all his strength and felt relief blossom in his chest as he watched Elrond catch him. Then the stone beneath his feet gave way. Then there was darkness.

 

 

Ah. His guest had finally arrived. Interesting he’d thought there were more of them. Mores the pity.

Smaug shifted his leather wing to let the bunny slide to the ground. He had heard him falling and had at the last minute decided to catch the little thing. He would be better company than the orcs who had been recently sniffing around and at the moment he could use a decent conversation. Eventually his guest started to stir and Smaug concealed himself in shadows. Let the fun begin.

Frodo shook his head and checked for any injuries. He was surprised that besides being sore he didn’t feel anything broken or damaged. In fact he didn’t smell any blood at all. He looked up and could see dim light but it was not enough for him to make out shapes or recognize his location. He sighed, just when he’d been proving himself he went and fell off a staircase.

His ears twitched at that. No…he didn’t fall off the staircase, it hadn’t been sound and he’d tried to warn the others. They hadn’t listened and as he’d predicted the staircase had crumbled, but he’d been at least able to push Thranduil to safety. Though…he did have wings so perhaps that was a bit needless, still the thought remained he’d tried to protect his mate. He felt his confidence return, the others would be looking for him but he’d done everything possible to protect himself and the company. There was no need to feel shame.

“Such dazzling emotions I’m smelling off you little one.” A gravelly voice echoed from the darkness making Frodo freeze and the hair on his ears and tail stand on end. That was the voice of a predator. “Ah your fear is enchanting but don’t worry I’m not in the mood for supper. I would much prefer conversation.” There was a rumbling chuckle “If I were you I would find an entertaining subject of conversation…and quickly.”

Frodo quickly found himself struggling to speak and what burst out was “I just became mated!”

Orange red eyes appeared in the darkness and there was the sound of footsteps coming towards him “Is that so? Did you find yourself a bonny lass or lad to settle down with?” The tone was hard to describe but Frodo decided that as long as they were talking he stood a reasonable chance of living just that much longer.

“A-Actually I’ve been in love with them since they saved me as I child. I was afraid that my love for them was abhorrent because they were already mated to each other. I tried to hide my feelings from them but when they started courting me I discovered they had been merely waiting until the right time. I came on this journey to prove my worthiness to them and they came after to show me that my worth is my own and I never had to prove anything to them. Now we’ve become full mates and decided to finish the journey because of the strange orcs that we’d been seeing. We’ve managed to form a small company and I think for my first adventure it’s going quite well.” Frodo had to stop to regain his breath and when he looked up he saw that the figure had removed himself from the darkness and had come close enough that the small light there was allowed Frodo to see him.

He was tall, taller than even Thranduil or Elrond and had long graceful horns coming from thick dark hair with wild curls. His body was clad in elegant black clothing and massive red wings rested against his back. His feet ended in claws and had high arches that kept his heel off the ground adding to his already intimidating height. “Go on look your fill…I’m curious to see your reaction.”

It took a moment for Frodo to realize what he was seeing “Are you…Smaug the great and terrible? Chiefest of all calamites?”

The dragon standing before him offered an elegant bow “What lovely titles they’ve bestowed upon me! I am so glad that my stories live on. Now tell me little one…did you really go out on this…ill advised adventure to prove your worth to your mates? It seems to me they made their intentions clear as soon as they were able, so why would you doubt yourself?”

That…had not been what Frodo was expecting. Yet so far as they talked he had remained safe as Smaug had promised. Besides it was impolite to ignore a question even if it was a prying one from a stranger. “I suppose that’s what I thought when I first set out.” He answered honestly. He did not think that Smaug would appreciate lies.

“And now?” Smaug remained standing but his long tail moved a pillow forward so that Frodo could rest comfortably.

Taking the offered kindness Frodo settled on it and thought deeply about his answer. “Now I suppose I realize that it was more about proving my worthiness to myself. I’m surrounded by many great warriors in my Uncle’s kingdom; they all have impressive stories to tell and many noble deeds that are theirs to claim. Yet all I have are my books and stories to my name. I suppose that after we started courting I worried that my lack of worldliness would one day cause me to look foolish or…pitiful in front of my mates. I didn’t want them to ever regret taking me as their mate and I wanted to do it to prove to myself that I was worthy of being with them.”

“Such touching honesty.” Smaug’s voice had gone soft but it still held a rigid tone. “Yet I do not think that this adventure proved your worldliness as you had hoped. It’s hard to be the youngest I know.”

Frodo tilted his head to the side “How did you know that I was the youngest?”

Amusement flared again in Smaug’s eyes “Because I too am the youngest in my family. Though I don’t think I was ever so foolish I’m sure my brother would say otherwise.” There was something teasing about the way Smaug was talking that had Frodo’s fear rising in his throat. “Ah that lovely fear was back. It’s almost as good as that honesty and earnestness I smelled from you earlier. Yes I have an older brother whom I believe your company is about to meet. I try to avoid him personally I always find him to be a bit of a…how should I say? Full of hot air? Have a fiery temper?”

Trying to quell the fear that was consuming him Frodo managed to ask “Is your brother a dragon like you?”

Smaug’s tail swayed behind him like a pleased cat “Oh no. He’s a Balrog.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	13. Surprise Arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!!! I hope you guys like what I did :)

 

 

 

Thranduil was not sure that he or Elrond would ever forgive themselves for letting Frodo slip through their fingers. While Elrond had been aiding his King, Legolas had dove to save Frodo but his wing had not been able to sustain him for long. He returned to the rock and bowed his head low “I could not find him.”

Haldir looked struck as he gazed into the darkness. Frodo had tried to warn them, his sensitive feet had given him the alarm for danger but he was ignored. He clenched his hands into tight fists. It seemed that no matter what he did he always failed to keep his master close. He felt a familiar hand on his shoulder and sharply turned away from Aragorn, he did not want to be consoled right now. He wanted to this accursed journey to be over.

Turning sharply the snow leopard was ready to tear in to the wolf when he saw the look on Gimli’s face and halted. The wolf looked horrified as he stared at the space that used to hold the stairs. His mouth was open and he gaped blindly as he stared at the empty space. Finally he managed to speak “I-I…he tried to warn us.” Oh how could Haldir blame him when it was apparent that he was already blaming himself?

The grief and terror that filled Elrond’s heart nearly blinded him to the truth of the situation. He looked at Thranduil and realized his mate was too distracted with guilt to notice “ Thranduil…Frodo lives.” His King looked up at him with wide and unseeing eyes before the truth of his words struck him. It was true. They had completed the bond with Frodo and if he had died they would have felt the bond breaking between them. Instead they had no sign that he was dead. Which meant that as impossible as it was, Frodo had survived his fall.

Their hopeful looks brought ease to the company. Gimli managed to pull himself together and stop looking so wretched. Legolas had placed a consoling hand on him and let his wings brush against his tail. He felt guilty taking such intimacies while his father was suffering from Frodo’s disappearance…yet he could not resist wanting to reassure Gimli even in such a small way.

 

“I believe he has fallen into the care of my brother.” A blaze of fire that heated their backs warned them too late of the danger that had approached. They turned and bore their weapons but the thud of a fiery tail against the floor warned them against such insolence. Standing before them could only be a Balrog, his skin was red and seemed to crackle with the fire that he was able to control. Proud horns rose from his head and there was only a thin covering of hair to disguise their roots. He stood taller that even Thranduil by a head and the dark robes around him did little to hide his strength. “Though to be fair his only my half brother. Perhaps you’ve heard of him? Smaug?”

Gimli snarled realizing that either of these creatures could be what chased Balin and his people from Moria “And what make you? A slug’s half brother?”

The Balrog’s eyes were black and burned with a red pupil. His face was somewhat angular but his expressions were hard to read “I would advise you not to talk about my brother that way. We may only be half related but I assure you that I take such insults against him very…personally.”

Legolas could see Elrond and his father trying to gain control over their emotions. Idle threats of strength would mean nothing to the creature standing before them. They would have to use diplomacy and tact to leave his presence alive; these things were in short supply in their company at the moment. Stepping forward he bowed his head and spread his wings to show he was no danger but to also show his strength “We meant to disrespect to you my lord. It is only that our companion is very dear to us and it would be terrible for us to endure should harm come to him. You see he has only recently mated and he fell because he saved one of his mates from suffering the same fate.”

The Balrog raised an eye brow at the falcon “How interesting. I assume you are speaking of the eagle and the other falcon in your party?” He smirked “Did he not realize that they have _wings_?” His tone was taunting and he seemed to be bating them for a reaction.

Fortunately cooler heads prevailed, Legolas did not trust his father and Lord Elrond to talk just yet, but they were not falling for the Balrog’s ploy. Bowing his head Legolas forced himself to make a small laugh “Indeed if you had the pleasure of meeting Frodo you would know that he has a pure heart and always means well...it is only that sometimes he is more foolish than brave.”

A knowing smile crossed the Balrog’s lips “Ah, now that I can understand. It seems to be a symptom of youth for one to be foolhardy. My brother himself invites more danger than necessary for amusement and to pass his time. In fact I believe that is why he has saved your errant…bunny? No doubt he has been keeping him in conversation since he fell. For your sake I hope your companion is more entertaining than he is wise. My brother’s attention is very short.”

 

Smaug was sitting and cupped his head in his clawed hand as he listened to the bunny’s stories about his cousins and growing up as a consort’s nephew. “It’s quite easy to see why you are so…determined to prove yourself.” He said at last letting the bunny draw a breath. His heart beat had slowed so he believed that Frodo was no longer frightened he would eat him alive. He had no intention to do so at the moment, and he was very entertaining. He tilted his head and looked up to the surface. “I believe my brother has met your company. Interestingly enough it seems he has not incinerated them. What an extraordinary day.”

Frodo cleared his throat “If you think my stories are quite good you should hear what the others in my company have done. I promise you that my feats are small in comparison and stories being told from those who were there have much greater value.” He was hoping that he could at least be returned to his company. Perhaps if they were all together they would somehow manage to get out of this alive.

Smaug was amused at his suggestion “You are very clever aren’t you? I think I’m rather interested to find out what my brother is doing up there. He so rarely comes to visit you understand.” The relief he could sense off the bunny was…funny. It seemed the young one had not yet figured out how they would be getting to the surface levels. He spread his wings with a wicked smile “Time to go.”

It was very amusing to watch those eyes widen in panic.

 

“Apparently Smaug has seen fit to return you lost companion to you.” The Balrog looked to the ledge where the sound of wings could be heard. Bright red wings came over the ledge and Frodo was held in the dragon’s arms. Thranduil tensed but a steady hand from Elrond had him remembering their purpose here. So far they stood a good chance of leaving Moria alive, it was by the will of these two brothers if that was to be their fate. Frodo was placed on the ground and he gently pulled away from Smaug to go to his mates.

The dragon was not disturbed but kept his eyes on the Balrog. “You did not say you were coming for a visit.”

The Balrog tsked “You know how I worry about you…I do what I can to look after you.”

It was strange feeling as though they were intruding on a family matter. The tension was thick and Frodo managed to gather his courage together “Smaug…and…Balrog…we have completed our journey. We will return to Erebor and from now hence you will not be disturbed by our intrusions.”

This brought the brothers out of their heated staring match. The Balrog seemed amused “My name…if you would care to know, is Croft, and I do not believe that we were insinuating you need go anywhere. In fact hat is why we requested for Gandalf to send a company from Erebor. We tire of the orcs. It was in jest that we chased out the dwarves before, now we would gladly welcome their return. The arrangement would be beneficial to us all.”

Frodo was gaping at Croft as he spoke. Gandalf had known all along. Gandalf had sent him off knowing perhaps that others would follow him and together they would reach Moria and fulfill this request. He was going to have _words_ with him when he returned. Fili and Kili must have been thinking much the same as they exchanged glances and looked to Frodo.

Croft gestured to the access he had appeared from “If you would like we could discuss this all in greater comfort. If your provisions are low we can provide ample fare during our discussion.” With little else to do but follow the company let Croft lead the way as they wondered just how much of this Gandalf had planned.

Apparently Moria was theirs to have once again.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That sneaky Gandalf... :) Thanks for reading!


	14. Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The Final Chapter!! Thank you all so much for reading this story and for enjoying it with me! I'll be starting the next part of this series in January 2015!!!

 

 

 

_One Month Later_

 

Bilbo gaped at his nephew as the bunny finished recounting his story of how they had ventured to Moria and had created an arrangement between Smaug the Dragon and Croft the Balrog for dwarves to return and rule once more. He gave a sideways glance to Thorin and was pleased to see that the wolf was just as stunned. “Well now Frodo…that’s quite an adventure you’ve had.”

Standing before him was a matured Frodo who stood proudly with his two mates and surrounded by their makeshift company. He felt his heart swell with pride and decided that after he was done throttling Gandalf for his meddling he would thank him. Maybe. He saw that Thorin was still staring and elbowed him discreetly. Sometimes his mate was a little dense.

Thorin cleared his throat and his dumbstruck expression gave way to pride and love “Frodo we’re very proud of what you’ve accomplished. We will have a feast planned to celebrate the return of Moria as a dwarf colony and...to celebrate your…mating as well.” The last words were stiffly said but he managed them with a pointed glare from Bilbo.

Frodo was beaming with pride and smiled at his uncles, for once feeling as though he could be seen as an equal with his cousins. He felt hands ruffling his hair and smiled at Fili and Kili as he thought perhaps had been their equal all along and only needed to discover it for himself.

 

With their meeting adjourned Thranduil and Elrond excused themselves and their mate from the great hall and took Frodo back to the Blue Chambers. Where they had originally planned to reinforce their bond with Frodo when they had first asked for permission to court him; now they would have that chance.

For some reason the feeling of sheets against his bare back made him shyer than the roughness of bark or the damp ground had ever done. His mates however were not about to let him slide back into the shell he had so recently come out of. They spread him out beneath them on the bed, holding him in place as they took turns touching and tasting him until he was a whimpering mess of need. His cheeks were flushed and his lips rosy from being bitten and kissed; they stroked their hands along his member and their wings were spread wide to shield him from all eyes but their own.

Soon enough they tired of the back and forth arrangement and Thranduil lifted Frodo up onto his lap as he slid long and oiled fingers into Frodo, gently preparing him as Elrond milked his front and shushed him with sweet kisses.

Frodo felt his desire flair as he realized these would be his mates until the end of their lives together. His nails dug into Elrond’s back where wings met flesh and he watched in awe as the eagle shuddered at the touch. He gave a small devious smile as he pulled Elrond closer and began scratching down his back while moving his hips forward to grind them together.

“Feeling adventurous are we?” Thranduil murmured even as he watched Frodo with an entranced expression. They had yet to see this side of him, true when he was intimate with them he could be a demanding imp, but this was the first time he had introduced any sort of roughness.

Elrond pulled back “Be careful love, we cannot risk our bloodlust around you.” His words were breathless even as his dark eyes remained stern, he would not risk his love to their baser urges.

Frodo frowned, he knew it was a risk that they all took in this arrangement but he did not think that meant he should only be treated with kid gloves. He gave an impatient tug on Elrond’s hair “I am not made of glass; I want to feel your strength against me.”

At his declaration Thranduil gave his neck a nip that had Frodo pressing back against him. Using his distraction he slid fully into his lover and smirked as he watched the smaller body shudder with pleasure. “You are not. You’ve proven how strong and capable you are and we will prove to you that makes us desire you all the more.”

Frodo managed to force his eyes open as Elrond’s fingers joined against Thranduil’s heavy cock inside of him. “Yes…and you are always so greedy for our desires that we find it difficult to deny you anything love.” He forced two fingers in and his dark eyes drank in the sight of Frodo struggling to bear it. “Shhh relax my love, we are not going to hurt you.”

Distractedly Frodo nodded, they had done this before and the pleasure had been immense, but the preparation was a torture all on its own “Please hurry.”

Slicking his own member with the sweetly scented oil Elrond’s smile was dark as he held Frodo in place against Thranduil’s chest “As you insist.” And thrust in with one careful movement making his smaller mate scream in pleasure.

Their lust rising Thranduil moved first as he wrapped his hand around Frodo’s neck and gave a gentle squeeze as Elrond matched his pace. “Our beautiful mate, we have all the time in the world to enjoy you.” Frodo gasped as he lost some of his breath but he did not signal to stop as Thranduil put a little more pressure on. Elrond was watching with careful eyes before leaning in and stealing a kiss and deepening it until Frodo was trembling against him desperate for air. He pulled away and Thranduil loosened his grip. These games were the most dangerous but it did much to appease their need to tear and bite.

Frodo smiled dreamily at them before his own cock twitched with warning and with a few more powerful thrusts from his mates he came over himself. Thranduil had been struggling to hold his own release back but at the feel of Frodo tightening around him and the sounds of pleasure his little lover was making he could not resist his own climax and thrust deeper into the Frodo before releasing. With his mates satisfied and pliant beneath him Elrond smirked and continued his own brutal pace forcing Frodo back against Thranduil and forcing them both deeper despite Thranduil’s softening state. He wrapped his free hand in Frodo’s curls and pulled him up for another demanding kiss as he spilled inside of him. He would never tire of this, never tire of being with his beautiful mates, and certainly never tire of watching them go limp as he satisfied both of them.

Pulling himself out he went to the basin and dampened a cloth to clean themselves with as Thranduil and Frodo moved to a more comfortable position. At long last they were all in bed together, safe and content. Elrond cupped Thranduil’s chin and pulled him in for a kiss before they both turned and kissed Frodo goodnight. The light of the moon spilled over the bed and shone on the wings that covered the three mates.

Peace had come at last.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all very much for reading :)


End file.
